Debout !
by Skippy1701
Summary: Un Démon ça peux aimer aussi ? SwanQeen ! Merci à ma Béta pour la correction rapide, t'est au top !


**Debout !**

_**Maitre : Debout, recommence, debout !**_

_**Emma : Oui Maître.**_

_J'obéis et je frappe sur se malheureux arbre, je ne sens plus mes doigts depuis longtemps, ni mes jambes. Cela fait longtemps aussi que j'ai arrêté de compter le nombre d'os brisés. Les gens comme moi guérissent vite, les gens comme moi..._

_**Maitre : Ton esprit s'égare, encore plus fort, plus vite.**_

_**Emma : Oui Maître.**_

_J'accélère et me concentre, juste sur ma respiration, au bout de deux heures mon Maître semble satisfait et m'autorise enfin à arrêter._

_**Maitre : Lave-toi, mange et rejoint-moi dans une heure.**_

_**Emma : Oui Maître.**_

_Une heure de liberté, cela est plutôt rare, le Maître doit avoir du travail. J'obéis et me lave, je ne fais pas attention au sang qui coule, je guéris vite, demain il n'y paraîtra plus. La douleur par contre est là mais j'ai appris il y a bien longtemps à passer outre._

_**Lili : Mon père t'a mis dans un drôle d'état, pourquoi tu ne dis jamais rien, il te torture, comme les autres.**_

_**Emma : Je dois obéir, merci pour le repas Lili.**_

_**Lili : Un jour il va finir par te tuer, pourquoi tu ne pars pas ?**_

_**Emma : Tu sais pourquoi, j'ai prêter serment, je suis lié à lui. Tu manges avec moi, j'ai encore un peu de temps.**_

_**Lili : Bien sur que je mange avec toi, montre tes mains, je vais te passer de la pommade.**_

_**Emma : Demain il n'y aura plus rien, ce n'est pas utile.**_

_**Lili : Emma, donne moi tes mains, laisse moi prendre soin de toi.**_

_J'obéis et commence à manger, la pommade me fait du bien, mais je brulerais en enfer avant de l'avouer à Lili. Lili est ma seule amie, la seule personne qui ne me crains pas, la seule. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, elle n'a jamais eu peur de moi, pourtant je suis un monstre, on me l'a assez répété. Il n'y a qu'avec elle que je peux parler, elle est mon sanctuaire. Avec elle j'apprends les choses qu'un humain doit savoir, comme le sens du mot amis._

_**Lili : Mon père s'est décidé. Je vais épouser le Seigneur Graham. Quand ça sera fait, tu viendras avec moi et tu n'aura plus à te battre.**_

_**Emma : J'appartiens à ton père, je ne peux pas partir.**_

_**Lili : Tu le feras, mon père est un monstre, mais le Seigneur Graham est bon. Je lui ai parlé plusieurs fois et il est d'accord. On sera bien là-bas, on pourra voir le monde. Il voyage beaucoup tu sais ? Il à promis de m'emmener avec lui à chaque fois. Tu seras traitée en égal avec nous, tu n'es pas un monstre, mais toi ça dans la tête. Mon père est d'accord pour que je te prenne, tout cela est bientôt fini.**_

_**Emma : Pourquoi tu n'as jamais eu peur de moi ?**_

_**Lili : Parce que la première chose que tu as faite quand on t'a emmené ici, enchaînée et affaiblie, c'est de me sauver la vie. On c'est reconnus, nos âme sont liés j'en suis sûr.**_

_**Emma : Je n'ai rien fait de telle.**_

_**Lili : Si, tu est arrivée et pour la première fois, je n'étais plus seule.**_

_**Emma : (Penche la tête sur le côté) Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens Lili.**_

_**Lili : **__**Ç**__**a en à pour moi, un jour tu comprendras.**_

_**Emma : Tu aimes ce Graham ? Tu m'as dit que c'était important d'aimer ?**_

_**Lili : Il est gentil, j'apprendrais à l'aimer.**_

_**Emma : On se marie avec quelqu'un car il est gentil ?**_

_**Lili : Cela peut être une raison, mais la principal c'est que quand tu vois la personne qui t'est destinée, ton cœur décolle, et tu sais au plus profond de toi que se sera elle et pas une autre ?**_

_**Emma : Je ne comprends pas.**_

_**Lili : Un jour, tu le feras. Finis de manger.**_

_Je regarde mon amie avec interrogation, les émotions humaines sont difficiles pour moi, bien que je le sois à moitié, ils brident autant que possible cette faiblesse. Je finis de manger et me lève pour rejoindre mon Maître, je suis loin de pouvoir me coucher, je le sais. Lili pose sa main sur ma joue, j'aime beaucoup quand elle fait ça, avant elle, jamais personne n'avait fait preuve de douceur avec moi, mise à part mon frère et mes parents, mais ça remonte à très loin. Une fois devant mon Maître, il siffle et je retiens un gémissement de douleur._

_**Maitre : Assis !**_

_**Emma : Oui Maître.**_

_**Maitre : Ta mission de ce soir et d'exterminer un groupe renégat. Ils nous ont trahis, ils ne méritent aucune pitié. Pas de prisonniers, c'est compris ?**_

_**Emma : Oui Maître.**_

_**Maitre : Une fois fait tu pourras dormir, l'entrainement reprendra à 5H. Peter va te donner les détails de la mission.**_

_Je retiens un soupire, Peter aime bien me faire rentrer mes missions à coup de fouet, Lili dit que se sont eux les monstres, mais je tue beaucoup, je le suis aussi, non ?_

_**Peter : Emmmaaaaa, toujours aussi belle ! Le Maître veut que tu extermines un groupe de Bohémiens situé à l'orée de la forêt noire. Reviens dans deux heures au plus tard, j'ai envie de jouer avec toi.**_

_**Emma : Jouer ?**_

_**Peter : Tu es devenue une belle femme, il est temps de t'apprendre ce que tu dois accomplir pour mes hommes et moi quand tu ne sers pas notre Maître ?**_

_**Lili : (Colère) Peter, si vous la touchez de cette façon, mon père en sera avertit et je vous jure de vous couper ce qui vous sers d'instrument moi-même.**_

_Je fronce les sourcils, Lili n'est jamais, mais jamais en colère, ce qu'a dis Peter doit être grave ? Généralement il passe juste ces nerfs sur moi, donc je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe ?_

_**Peter : Pourquoi vous protégez cette chose Dame Lili, je ne comprends pas, c'est un Démon.**_

_**Lili : Pas pour moi ! Viens Emma, on y va. Mon père vous tiens peut être en haute estime mais il n'émettra aucune objection si je vous tue et vous le savez. Rappelez-vous mes paroles Peter ou subissez mon courroux.**_

_Je suis Lili jusqu'a l'armurerie où elle m'habille en silence, je vois bien qu'elle est fâchée, j'ai du faire une bêtise. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse à comment me rattraper, je n'aime pas être fâchée avec elle._

_**Emma : Tu es fâchée contre moi ?**_

_**Lili : Non Emma, pas contre toi.**_

_**Emma : Contre qui alors ?**_

_**Lili : Si Peter fait mine de vouloir s'approcher de toi ou te déshabiller ne le laisse pas faire.**_

_**Emma : Je dois obéir, pourquoi me déshabiller ?**_

_**Lili : **__**É**__**coute-moi bien Emma, c'est important. Personne n'a le droit de te déshabiller !**_

_**Emma : Ce n'est pas bien ?**_

_**Lili : Voilà tu as compris. Aucune femme ne doit être déshabillée par un homme ou une femme si elle n'a pas envie.**_

_**Emma : D'accord, mais moi je suis un Démon pas une femme.**_

_**Lili : Tu es une femme avec du sang de Démon, cela marche pour toi aussi.**_

_**Emma : D'accord, je dois y aller.**_

_**Lili : D'accord, sois prudente.**_

_**Emma : Tu es encore fâchée ?**_

_**Lili : (Pose la main sur ma joue) Non, va et fais attention.**_

_Je saute de toits en toits pour m'éloigner du monastère, je traverse la forêt à toute vitesse et repère le camp des Bohémiens. Lili à dis que tuer des enfants ce n'est pas bien et il y en à beaucoup. Mais je dois obéir, le Maître à dis pas de prisonniers, je dois obéir. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne sais pas quoi faire, si bien que je n'entant pas l'enfant arriver derrière moi._

_**Enfant : Coucou, tu es qui toi ?**_

_**Emma : Et toi ?**_

_**Henry : Henry, tu es perdue ?**_

_**Emma : Non, je suis en mission.**_

_**Henry : Hooo ! Tu es un Agent secret comme James Bond ? Maman me lis souvent ces histoires.**_

_**Emma : J'ignore qui est James Bond. Il est fort ?**_

_**Henry : Oui trop, et il à plein de gadgets super cool aussi. Pourquoi tes yeux brillent ?**_

_**Emma : Pour voir dans le noir. Tu as peur ?**_

_**Henry : Non, maman dis toujours que ce qui est différent n'est pas forcément méchant.**_

_**Emma : (S'assois) C'est quoi un méchant ?**_

_**Henry : Ben, un vilain, par exemple un voleur, ou quelqu'un qui blesse des gentils.**_

_**Emma : Tuer ?**_

_**Henry : Oui ça c'est méchant, vraiment beaucoup.**_

_**Emma : Et être méchant ce n'est pas bien ?**_

_**Henry : Non, il faut être gentil, sinon on est puni.**_

_Puni, je suis puni que je fasse ou non les choses, mais quand je fais mine de désobéir je le suis encore plus. Le petit me regarde en souriant, il n'a pas peur de moi, c'est étrange._

_**Emma : Tu peux aller chercher ta maman ? Je dois lui parler. Mais qu'elle, d'accord ?**_

_**Henry : D'accord, c'est ma mission à moi ?**_

_**Emma : Oui, tu as compris, je t'attends là.**_

_Le petit s'en va et je regarde le feu, je suis une méchante alors ? Je vais demander à Lili, mais je suppose vu que je tue des gens. Le petit reviens et la mère me voyant recule de trois pas en protégeant son fils, bien elle sait qui je suis._

_**Emma : Mon Maître vous à condamné, vous devez partir très loin, là ou il ne pourra jamais vous retrouver, vous comprenez ?**_

_**Maria : Vous n'allez pas nous tuer ?**_

_**Emma : Le petit à dis que c'était méchant, je ne veux pas l'être. Mais je dois obéir, alors il faut que vous laissiez les hommes, sinon ils vous chercheront et m'enverrons finir le travail.**_

_**Maria : Vous me demandez d'abandonner tout les hommes à un mort certaine ?**_

_**Emma : Oui pour sauver les enfants, mon amie a dit que les enfants étaient précieux.**_

_**Maria : C'est le cas, mais comme toutes vies. Venez avec nous, avec vous comme protection, votre Maître ne pourra rien faire et n'aura besoin de sacrifier personne. Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres démons, je le vois.**_

_**Emma : Je dois obéir, je vous laisse dix minutes après j'attaque. Avec ou sans vous dans le camp à vous de voir.**_

_**Henry : Moi je suis un homme, tu va me tuer aussi ?**_

_**Emma : Tu es un petit homme, tu ne comptes pas.**_

_**Henry : Pourquoi tu dois obéir ?**_

_**Emma : Parce que j'appartiens à mon Maître.**_

_**Maria : Pourtant tu lui désobéis.**_

_**Emma : C'est vrai, je serais sûrement sévèrement puni s'il le découvre un jour. Mais je ne veux pas être méchante, je vous laisse une chance, saisissez-là car d'autres n'auront pas ma pitié.**_

_**Henry : Viens avec nous alors, s'ils sont méchants avec toi.**_

_**Emma : Il vous reste 7 minutes.**_

_**Maria : Vous avez du sang d'humain, j'ai de la magie aussi, je le ressens. Ma famille peux vous libérer, venez ! On partira dans un pays où votre Maître n'aura aucun pouvoir.**_

_**Henry : Viens, tu seras un héros comme ça ?**_

_**Emma : Un Héros ?**_

_**Henry : Le contraire d'un méchant.**_

_**Emma : Et c'est bien ?**_

_**Maria : Oui c'est très bien, tu as un nom ?**_

_**Emma : Je m'apelle Emma...**_

_Je me redresse d'un coup, quelque chose ne va pas, je me sens bizarre. Comme si mon cœur se déchirait, Lili...du sang, non !_

_**Maria : Qui a t'il ?**_

_**Emma : Partez ! Ne revenez jamais !**_

_Je regarde l'enfant une dernière fois et fonce vers le monastère, j'arrive devant la chambre de Lili et la découvre dans les bras de son père, en sang._

_**Maitre : Peter...**_

_Il n'a pas le temps d'en rajouter que je m'élance mais la voix de Lili m'arrête net._

_**Lili : Emma non, reste ici.**_

_Je m'accroupis près d'elle et pour une fois mon Maître ne dit rien. Elle pose sa main sur ma joue et sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, des larmes coulent. Je n'ai jamais pleuré, je crois que sa s'apelle comme ça. Mon cœur me fait d'un coup très mal, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive._

_**Lili : J'aurais voulu rester près de toi plus longtemps. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis, tu es une bonne personne, tu n'es pas un Démon. D'accord ?**_

_**Emma : D'accord. Les moines vont te soigner.**_

_**Lili : Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne guéris pas si facilement. Ma blessure est trop grave, je vais mourir Emma. Tu dois me promettre une chose importante avant que je parte.**_

_**Emma : Tu va où ?**_

_**Lili : Un jour tu le sauras. Promets-moi de partir d'ici, ne tue plus jamais personne et sois heureuse.**_

_**Emma : Je tue Peter. Maître mon sang peut aider. Prenez-le, sauvez-la.**_

_**Maitre : Je ne ferai pas de ma fille un Démon comme toi.**_

_Pour la première fois j'ai envie de tuer mon Maître et je me rapproche dangereusement de lui, mais à nouveau la voix de Lili m'arrête. Pourtant l'envie de tuer mon Maître et ce malgré mon serment est bien là._

_**Lili : Emma non, ne t'énerve pas, mon père à raison, ce n'est pas ce que je désire.**_

_**Emma : Mais tu as dit qu'on partirait ensemble, tu as dis que...**_

_**Lili : (Caresse ma joue) Je suis désolée, sois une bonne personne mon amie, promets-le.**_

_**Emma : Je promets. Mais tu dois rester avec moi pour m'aider, je ne sais pas comment faire.**_

_**Lili : Si tu sais, père laissez-la partir, svp.**_

_**Maitre : Tu es libre de ton serment Démon.**_

_**Lili : Merci. Adieu mon amie...**_

_Sa main est retombée sur le sol et tout ce que je me souviens après c'est que je me suis réveillée dans la caravane de Maria et Henry. C'était il y a plus de 45 ans, je n'ai pas pris une rides évidement je suis immortel, je suis resté pour veiller sur la famille de Maria, ma famille si je les écoute, les seules au courant de mon secret. Je regarde Regina, se marier avec Daniel en souriant. J'ai appris à faire cela, sourire avec eux et bien d'autres choses. Regina et la seconde fille d'Henry et Cora, Zéléna est la première et saute au cou des jeunes mariés._

_**Henry : Ils sont beau n'est ce pas ?**_

_**Emma : Oui. Daniel est quelqu'un d'intéressant, comme Robin. Tes filles sont entre de bonnes mains.**_

_**Henry : Je sais, puisque tu veille sur elles.**_

_**Emma : Toujours. Je crois qu'on te demande pour danser.**_

_**Henry : Ne reste pas à l'écart comme cela, tu fais partie de la famille. Va t'amuser.**_

_A nouveau je souris et les regarde danser, j'ai tenu ma promesse faite à Lili est je n'ai plus tué personne. J'essaie d'aider grâces à mes dons, tout en restant discrète. _

_**Zéléna : Hé Em, viens m'aider ! **__**Ç**__**a pèse une plombe ce truc !**_

_Je soulève d'une main le piano, tout le monde sais qui je suis ici, pas besoin de me cacher. Je le pose à sa place et Zéléna me dis de m'installer, la musique, ça aussi je l'ai appris avec eux. Je joue donc un des morceaux préférée de Regina qui me regarde les yeux brillants de larmes, je lui ai appris plus jeune. Au bout d'une heure elle me rejoint derrière l'instrument et on jour à quatre mains en silence, Regina me fait beaucoup penser à Lili dans sa douceur et je profite de ce moment._

_**Regina : Merci Em.**_

_**Emma : Tu es heureuse ?**_

_**Regina : (Sourire tendre) Oui, puisque tu es là avec tout les gens que j'aime.**_

_**Emma : C'est bien, il faut être heureux, c'est important.**_

_**Regina : Et toi, tu es heureuse ?**_

_**Emma : Le plus important c'est vous, moi on s'en fiche.**_

_**Regina : On en reparlera mais ne dis pas ça, stp.**_

_Elle repart vers son mari et je continue à jouer, trois ans plus tard Henry mourrait d'une crise cardiaque et pour la seconde fois de ma vie, j'ai pleuré. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour Maria ou Hector son mari, pourtant ils étaient ma famille aussi. J'ai parfois encore du mal à comprendre tout, mais ce que je sais c'est que voir Regina pleurer comme ça m'embête, alors je la prends dans mes bras et elle s'y accroche fortement. Elle est enceinte, Ruby va lui chercher à boire et Cora s'occupe de Zéléna, inconsolable aussi._

_**Emma : Je suis désoler Gina, arrête de pleurer stp, je ne sais pas quoi faire.**_

_**Regina : Sois juste là.**_

_**Emma : Tu devrais t'asseoir, tu es debout depuis des heures, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé.**_

_**Regina : Tu es médecin maintenant ?**_

_**Emma : Ruby l'est et elle me l'a dit, je suis désolée de n'avoir pas était là pour Henry.**_

_**Regina : Tu ne pouvais rien faire. Il va tellement me manquer.**_

_**Emma : Je sais, moi aussi.**_

_**Regina : Je sais, eh chéri ?**_

_**Daniel : Tu portes avec nous Emma ?**_

_**Emma : Je vais rester avec Regina, c'est mieux que vous le fassiez entre hommes.**_

_**Regina : Quelqu'un t'a fait une remarque pour dire pareilles idioties ? Qui ? Que je le pulvérise sur place, nulle personne ne mérite plus cette place que toi.**_

_**Emma : Gina stp, cesses de t'agiter ainsi.**_

_**Daniel : Laisse Regina on s'en occupe.**_

_Il se sauve et je grimace, vraiment il pourrait pendre un peu plus soin de sa femme, elle vient de perdre son père et elle est enceinte jusqu'aux oreilles._

_**Regina : Ne regarde pas Danny comme ça Emma.**_

_**Emma : (Baisse les yeux) Pardon. Je vais te chercher à manger.**_

_Des fois mes instincts de Démons ressortent et c'est souvent en présence de Daniel, j'ignore pourquoi, il a des défauts certes mais il est gentil avec Regina et ne représente aucunes menaces. Cora viens vers moi, je m'entends bien avec elle aussi, elle aimait beaucoup Henry et c'est le plus important._

_**Cora : Emma ? Henry étudiait une piste pour t'enlever ta malédiction, il ne voulait pas t'en parler avant d'être sûr, mais je pense que c'est une piste sérieuse et que tu devrais aller voir.**_

_**Emma : Tu m'éloignes car tu as peur pour Daniel ?**_

_**Cora : Oui et pour Regina, mais c'est aussi parce que c'était important pour Henry, pour nous de t'aider.**_

_**Emma : Je ne ferai jamais de mal à Regina.**_

_**Cora : Emma de plus en plus tes instincts remontent, mon devoir est de protéger ma famille, tu fais partie de cette famille également et c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé.**_

_**Emma : Je peux au moins attendre que le petit soit né, stp ?**_

_**Cora : D'accord, mais reste loin de Daniel et prend tes distances avec Regina.**_

_**Emma : D'accord, dans ce cas je vais porter le cercueil avec les garçons.**_

_**Cora : Joue-nous plutôt un morceau, stp.**_

_**Emma : D'accord, je...**_

_**Regina : Mère ! Je peux savoir ce qui vous passe par la tête ? Emma n'ira nulle part !**_

_**Cora : Ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler ma chérie, Emma stp joue.**_

_J'obéis, après tout et même si je vis libre et sans coups j'ai était éduquée pour cela. Pour obéir, sans discuter, sans émotions, sans questions. Certaines choses sont plus difficiles à perdre que d'autre, Cora n'est pas méchante et il est vrai que Daniel m'insupporte de plus en plus et que je pourrai être dangereuse pour lui. Ce qui briserait le cœur de Regina et ça je ne le veux surtout pas. Regina me fait penser à Henry, elle est celle qui lui ressemble le plus dans la famille._

_**Ruby : Que te voulais la veille sorcière ?**_

_**Emma : Ne parles pas d'elle comme ça.**_

_**Ruby : Sérieusement Em, tu es trop protectrice. Elle est vieille et c'est une sorcière, je ne dis que la vérité.**_

_**Emma : Je vais partir, Henry avait une piste apparemment.**_

_**Ruby : Tu n'a jamais voulu quitter la ville de peur qui leur arrivent un truc et tu veux partir, toi ?**_

_**Emma : Cora pense que je pourrai m'en prendre à Daniel et Regina si je reste.**_

_**Ruby : Connerie, jamais tu ne toucherais à un membre de la famille, tout le monde le sais ici. Encore moins à Regina, on sait tous que c'est ta chouchoute ! J'étais trop jalouse de cela plus jeune.**_

_**Emma : Jalouse ? Pourquoi, je vous traitais pareil, non ? **_

_**Ruby : Comment t'expliquez ? Ce n'est pas que tu nous traitais différemment. Mais c'est comme avec Henry, tu avais une connexion particulière avec lui. C'est pareil avec Regina et ça se voit, mais ce n'est pas grave, tout le monde à sa préférence et je sais que tu nous aime tous aussi.**_

_**Emma : Je ne crois pas qu'un Démon peut aimer, mais oui jamais je ne vous ferais de mal.**_

_**Ruby : Tu n'es pas un Démon, Henry doit se retourner dans sa tombe là !**_

_**Emma : Pardon, mais imagine si Cora à raison, je ne me souviens de rien après la mort de Lili. Ils n'ont jamais voulu me raconter, mais j'imagine que j'ai du faire un carnage. **_

_**Ruby : Tu venais de perdre la seule personne que tu n'as jamais aimée. Oui Emma aimer, c'est comme ça que sa s'apelle quand on pleure quelqu'un comme tu l'as fait.**_

_**Emma : Cela n'excuse pas tout et tu le sais, je ne veux pas lui faire du mal.**_

_**Regina : Jamais, Ruby tu peux nous laisser deux minutes stp ?**_

_**Ruby : Ok, je gère la sorcière et ton mari, parler tranquillement.**_

_**Emma : Ne parle pas comme ça.**_

_**Regina : (Sourire) Laisse, elle n'a pas tord.**_

_**Ruby : (Tire la langue) Tu vois vilaine.**_

_Elle s'en va et je soupire, des fois je me demande si elle à vraiment 26 ans. Regina pose sa main sur ma joue et mon cœur s'emballe, bizarre. Elle m'oblige à la regarder et dans ses yeux je peux y lire tellement de choses, mais je n'en comprends pas la moitié._

_**Regina : Ne pars pas, stp**_

_Quatre mots, il lui à suffit de quatre mots pour anéantir toute envie en moi. Je suis donc resté, tout en évitant Daniel du mieux que je l'ai pu durant quelques temps. Cora n'a pas émis d'objection et à continuer à étudier ma malédiction, enfin si on peut en parler comme ça. J'ai tenté de trouver des gens comme moi, sans succès, pour ça il faudrait repartir là-bas et je m'y refuse. Bien que j'aimerais retrouver mon frère, seulement il m'a fait jurer de ne jamais revenir là-bas et je tiendrais ma promesse. Un an était passé, je bercer Henry en chantant une berceuse. Daniel et Regina étaient de sortie et je jouais à la Baby Sitter, mais ça ne me dérangeais pas, j'adore m'occuper de lui. Il ne pleure jamais, contrairement à Rolland, le fils de Zéléna et Robin. Même si j'aime bien Rolland aussi, c'est la nouvelle génération sur laquelle je dois veiller après tout._

_**Emma : Et voila petit Prince, il est temps de dormir, papa et maman vont bientôt rentrer.**_

_Il me tient le doigt et je souris, d'un mouvement du poignet je fais tourner son mobile et je le regarde s'endormir. Je sens avant de la voir la présence de Regina et ne bouge pas de ma position._

_**Regina : (Murmure) Il a était sage ?**_

_**Emma : Oui, comme toujours et sinon vous...**_

_Je me stop net en voyant qu'elle semble avoir pleuré et la regarde avec interrogation, qu'est ce que cet idiot a encore fait ?_

_**Regina : Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, viens allons prendre un verre de cidre.**_

_Je m'installe dans la cuisine, je me contente de la fixer et elle souffle, sachant que je ne partirais pas tant que je ne saurais pas ce qu'il se passe. Si cet idiot lui à fait du mal, je vais lui arracher le cœur, j'aurais du m'opposer à ce mariage, c'est un crétin égoïste._

_**Regina : On s'est disputé, ce n'est pas grave, il est allé dormir chez James.**_

_**Emma : Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés ?**_

_**Regina : Il s'inquiéter que tu sois seul avec Henry, alors je lui ai rappelé que tu nous avais pratiquement élevé Zéléna et moi, mais aussi Ruby et bien d'autres et qu'il n'y a jamais eu de problèmes.**_

_**Emma : Pourquoi il s'inquiétait ?**_

_**Regina : Parce qu'il sait que tu ne l'apprécies guère et il pense que tu n'apprécieras pas Henry, vu que c'est son fils.**_

_**Emma : C'est le tiens aussi et c'est un bébé, c'est ridicule comme raisonnement.**_

_**Regina : Je sais et je lui ai dit, ce qui à entrainé notre dispute.**_

_**Emma : Je suis désolée, tu es triste par ma faute alors ?**_

_**Regina : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Non jamais, d'accord ?**_

_Ce geste fait décoller mon cœur, pourquoi ? Sans doute me rappelle t'il Lili, mon amie me manque de plus en plus ces temps ci, j'ignore pourquoi._

_**Emma : D'accord, je vais rentrer, à moins que tu aies encore besoin de moi ?**_

_**Regina : On regarde un film, je n'ai pas sommeil ?**_

_Je m'installe donc dans le canapé et comme à son habitude elle se love dans mes bras, elle à toujours fais ça, petite également et finissait par s'endormir contre moi. Ce qui en grandissant aurait dû lui passer mais visiblement non vu qu'elle dort dix minutes plus tard, je souris et la porte dans sa chambre. Je lui embrasse le front et la couvre avant d'allumer le baby phone et de rentrer chez moi. Au tout début je vivais avec Maria, Hector et Henry, mais quand Henry est devenu grand il m'a acheté cet appartement et il m'a dit que je devais avoir un chez-moi, même si le manoir Mills l'était aussi. Le lendemain je me réveille et découvre Daniel assis dans mon salon, ce qui me fait froncer les sourcils, comment il est entré au juste ?_

_**Daniel : Bonjour Emma.**_

_**Emma : Daniel ?**_

_**Daniel : Il faut qu'on parle toi et moi alors assis.**_

_Le fouet claque et je frissonne, ce son je m'en souviens parfaitement, comme du sifflet dans sa bouche, ou a-t-il trouvé ça ? J'obéis, je n'ai guère le choix de toute façon et attend qu'il parle._

_**Daniel : Bon chien, tu va m'écouter attentivement, vois-tu Regina m'appartiens et je ne supporte pas comment tu la regarde ces dernier temps. J'avais déjà du mal à supporter ta différence, ou votre connexion mais ça je ne peux l'accepter.**_

_**Emma : Mais de quoi tu parle ?**_

_**Daniel : (Coup de fouet, m'ouvrant l'arcade) Silence quand je parle !**_

_Il siffle et mon corps se tétanise de douleur, se son est horrible et j'ai l'impression qu'on me brise un à un les os, j'avais presque oublié cette sensation, presque._

_**Daniel : Tu va partir d'ici et ne jamais revenir ou je te tue, tu as compris ?**_

_**Emma : Tu ne peux pas me tuer, idiot.**_

_**Daniel : (Coup de fouet) Tu préfère souffrir encore et encore comme avant ? Regina m'a raconter ta pathétique histoire, quand on c'est rencontré. Tellement de puissance et pourtant complètement soumise.**_

_**Emma : Où tu as trouvé ce sifflet ?**_

_**Daniel : Cora avait peur pour ma sécurité et celle de Regina, elle me l'a donné, la mère d'Henry l'avais récupéré sur les lieux de ton massacre. **_

_**Emma : De mon massacre ?**_

_**Daniel : C'est vrai, tu ne te souviens pas. Tu les a tous tuer Emma, les moines, même les enfants ! Il n'y pas eu un seul survivant, sans parler de ce que tu as fait à Peter, tu lui à arracher la peau, puis les membres, avant de lui arracher le cœur. Tu es un monstre, un Démon et tu resteras loin de ma femme et de mon fils à partir d'aujourd'hui.**_

_Il siffle, encore et encore, les coups de fouet tombent mais je ne les sens même plus, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse à Lili, et ça c'est impardonnable. D'un coup les coups s'arrêtent et je lèvre les yeux pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Regina et là avec Zéléna et Ruby et Daniel tente de se justifier comme il peut. Robin arrive avec James, mais comment ont-ils su ? Incapable de bouger pour le moment je reste assise et baisse les yeux, je suis un monstres de toute façon, il a raison._

_**Regina : Je vais te tuer, je te jure Daniel, tu n'aurais jamais du la toucher ! Ta jalousie est complètement absurde bordel. Tu as perdu l'esprit, regarde dans quelle état elle est ?**_

_**James : Tu m'as dit que tu voulais arranger les choses. Enfin Daniel, Emma ne nous à jamais fait aucun mal et nous protège depuis presque cinquante ans.**_

_**Daniel : C'est un Démon, demain elle n'aura plus rien et tu le sais.**_

_**Zéléna : Non mais tu es malade ma parole ! Robin arrête-moi ce fumier ! Si tu t'approches de ma sœur, de mon neveu, d'Emma ou notre famille à nouveau, je t'arrache le cœur moi-même.**_

_**Daniel : Vous êtes complètement aveugles avec elle, il n'y a que moi qui ai eu les couilles de le faire. Elle finira par perdre le contrôle et vous tuera jusqu'au dernier ! J'ai juste voulu protéger ma famille, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est mal !**_

_**Ruby : C'est toi la menace ici et pas Emma ! Maintenant sors d'ici et donne moi se sifflet et ce fouet avant que je ne te les enfonce dans la gorge.**_

_**Robin : (Sors des menottes) Daniel Colter vous êtes...**_

_**Daniel : (Siffle) Emma, dégage-moi un passage, debout !**_

_**Emma : Oui Maître.**_

_**Regina : Emma non, ne bouge pas.**_

_Il siffle encore et mon corps se crispe de douleur, je m'avance menaçante vers elles, Ruby recule avec Zéléna mais Regina ne bouge pas, Robin s'est interposer avec James devants les filles et Daniel siffle encore._

_**Daniel : Obéis, dégage-moi un passage maintenant, on se tire d'ici et j'emmène Henry avec nous.**_

_À__ ses mots je me retourne d'un coup, pas question, il peut m'avoir, mais il ne prendra pas le fils de Regina, jamais._

_**Emma : Si vous me voulez on ne peut pas s'encombrer d'un enfant inutile.**_

_**Daniel : Tu obéiras à mes ordres, on prend Henry et on se tire, tu va me rendre riche, certains serait prêt à payer une fortune pour découvrir ce que tu es vraiment.**_

_**Emma : Je viens avec vous si Henry reste là, vous pourrez siffler autant que vous voudrez, cette condition n'est pas négociable, Maître. De plus vous ne ferez pas de mal à Regina et sa famille, sinon sifflet ou pas, je vous tue.**_

_**Daniel : Très bien, on y va.**_

_Le serment est fait, s'il le brise, je le tue et il le sait. Il saute par la fenêtre et je vais pour le suivre quand Regina m'arrête par la main. Pour la première fois c'est moi qui pose ma main sur sa joue et cela semble la choquée autant que moi._

_**Emma : Adieu Gina, prenez soin d'elle les filles, je ne vous oublierais jamais.**_

_Je saute par la fenêtre et rejoint Daniel, il grimpe dans sa voiture et on démarre mais la voiture ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Cora et devant nous et Daniel siffle encore dans le sifflet, seulement je ne bouge pas, il à mes condition, Cora est une Mills, il doit se débrouiller. _

_**Daniel : Tu fais chier Emma, elle à des pouvoirs je te signale ! Dégage-moi au moins la route, je te demande pas de la tuer. (Siffle) Obéis, debout, vire-moi cette sorcière de la route !**_

_Je sors malgré moi de la voiture et m'avance vers Cora, qui ne bouge pas concentrée pour maintenir la voiture à l'arrêt._

_**Cora : Je suis désolé Emma, j'aurais du te protéger et comprendre les choses. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait jaloux à ce point. J'aurais du écouter Henry.**_

_**Emma : Ce n'est pas grave Cora, il faut t'écarter, je ne pourrais pas résister au sifflet bien longtemps, je risque de perdre le contrôle, je ne veux pas te blesser. Laisse-le passer, il ne vous causera plus de problèmes, j'y veillerais.**_

_**Cora : Non, je ne bougerais pas ! Tu es de ma famille, pardonne-moi de l'avoir oublié.**_

_Daniel sors de la voiture et pointe son arme sur Cora, me faisant me retourner d'un coup, il tire plusieurs balles mais plus rapide que l'éclair je m'interpose. Et je sens mon sang s'écouler, ma vision se trouble un instant avant de se stabiliser, finalement il a décidé de mourir, ainsi soit-il. Je lui arrache le cœur avant qu'il ne puisse remettre le sifflet à la bouche et me recule de trois pas pour laisser retomber son corps. J'éclate le sifflet et grimpe dans sa voiture, je ne peux plus rester ici._

_**Cora : Où comptes-tu aller ?**_

_**Emma : Loin, tu avais raison, je suis un danger, je l'ai toujours était.**_

_**Cora : Non, j'avais tord, stp descend, c'est de la légitime défense. Il a essayé de me tuer et tu m'as défendu.**_

_**Emma : Je l'ai tué, comment tu va expliquer aux autorités le cœur arraché ?**_

_**Regina : Maman, Emma, qu'est ce que… ?...Seigneur Daniel.**_

_**Emma : Je suis désolée Gina, j'aurai aimé rester près de toi et des autres...**_

_**Regina : Quoi mais...**_

_Et j'ai appuyé sur l'accélérateur, j'ai roulé longtemps, avant de prendre un avion pour le Népal. J'y suis depuis, ça fait cinq ans, la piste d'Henry était bonne et mon coté démonique à presque complètement disparu, mais on ne peut que l'endormir En faite, les moines ont fait l'inverse que ce qu'avais fait mon premier Maître, lui n'avait réveillé que la partie démon._

_**August : Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Emma.**_

_**Emma : Je n'ai pas de chez moi.**_

_**August : Bien sûr que si. C'est là où habite Regina, Henry et les autres.**_

_**Emma : Je ne peux pas y retourner, j'ai tué un membre de leur famille.**_

_**August : Pour protéger un autre, plusieurs autres.**_

_**Emma : Le résultat est le même August.**_

_**August : Sauf que maintenant tu es à 80 pourcent humaine et que tu as compris beaucoup de choses.**_

_**Emma : Bien trop tard hélas, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.**_

_**August : Bonne nuit Emma.**_

_Quelques jours plus tard, comme à mon habitude, j'effectue des mouvements de Tai Chi en silence, la salutation au soleil effectuée, je regagne le Monastère avant de me figer, Ruby est là._

_**Emma : Ruby ?**_

_**Ruby : (Saute dans mes bras) Bordel, je t'ai cherché partout ! Je suis trop contente de te voir.**_

_**Emma : (Serre dans mes bras) Je suis contente aussi. Est-ce que ça va ?**_

_**Ruby : Figure-toi que je vais me marier et qu'il était hors de question que je le fasse sans toi.**_

_**Emma : Et qui est assez fou pour t'épouser au juste ?**_

_**Ruby : (Frappe mon épaule) Méchante, elle s'apelle Dorothy.**_

_**Emma : C'est bien, viens rentre, tu as fait une longue route.**_

_**Ruby : Tu sembles différente. Ça à marcher ? La veille Sorcière ne nous à pas dis grand-chose.**_

_**Emma : On ne peut m'enlever mon immortalité, mais on peut endormir mon côté démonique presque complètement. Je suis humaine à 80 pourcent, le maximum que je peu atteindre.**_

_**Ruby : C'est super, et ça te fait quoi de différent ?**_

_**Emma : Rien au niveau de ma force et de ma vision de nuit, comme de la magie, si ce n'est que je suis moins puissante qu'avant. Niveau caractère, ça me permet de comprendre plus de choses, les émotions humaines ont toujours étaient dure à comprendre pour moi. Mais maintenant j'arrive à rire comme tout le monde, pleurer c'est plus difficile mais August dit que ça viendra.**_

_**Ruby : August est celui qui t'a aidé ?**_

_**Emma : Oui, il gère le temple, il est très puissant et à eu déjà à faire à des démons, des semi démon comme moi aussi et les à aider à ne pas sombrer dans la folie.**_

_**Ruby : Fait-moi penser à le remercier.**_

_**August : Inutile, bonjour. Pardon pour l'intrusion. Emma, Hope à disparu, encore, tu peux... ?**_

_**Emma : Elle a cours avec Maître Leroy ?**_

_**August : (Sourire) Enseigne-lui comme elle te l'à demander si tu trouves que Leroy ne se débrouille pas bien. Vous devez être Ruby ? Emma m'a beaucoup parler de sa famille, je suis ravis de vous rencontrer.**_

_**Ruby : Hope ? Oui je suis Ruby, merci d'avoir pris soin d'Emma et de l'avoir aider.**_

_**August : Venez prendre le thé, je dois vous parler de certaine choses, ça donnera l'occasion à Emma de rattraper notre petite fugueuse.**_

_**Emma : (Grimace) C'est bon j'y vais mais il faut que tu parles à Leroy.**_

_Je me lève et sors de la pièce avant de rentrer à nouveau et de regarder Ruby._

_**Emma : Tu ne pars pas tout de suite n'est ce pas ?**_

_**Ruby : (Sourire) Pas sans toi, non.**_

_Rassurée je m'élance en courant à travers la montagne, je sais pertinemment où elle est et me poste à ses côtés en silence. La petite se colle à moi et on regarde le paysage tranquillement, on à une vue sur tout le monastère d'ici._

_**Emma : Qu'est ce qu'il à fait cette fois ci ?**_

_**Hope : Il a dit que je n'étais pas assez concentrée, alors que j'écoute, mais il radote.**_

_**Emma : Hope, Leroy est un bon professeur.**_

_**Hope : C'est plus intéressant d'être avec toi où avec Maître August, ou Belle, je m'ennuie avec lui et il n'est jamais content, tous les élèves l'appel Grincheux.**_

_**Emma : (Rire) C'est méchant.**_

_**Hope : (Sourire) Peut-être un peu. C'est elle Regina ?**_

_**Emma : Non c'est Ruby, pourquoi tu demande ?**_

_**Hope : Tu va partir aussi n'est ce pas ? (Triste)**_

_**Emma : Tu veux venir avec moi ?**_

_**Hope : (Yeux brillant d'espoir) Vraiment ?**_

_**Emma : Mais je ne veux pas être ton Maître, que dirais-tu d'être ma petite sœur à la place, j'aurais aimé en avoir une.**_

_**Hope : (Sourire) J'ai mieux, mais je ne crois pas que tu sois à ce stade là. Tu crois qu'August sera d'accord ?**_

_**Emma : Et bien, on va aller lui demander et puis ce n'est qu'un voyage, on reviendra.**_

_**Hope : On est obligée ?**_

_**Emma : (Sourire) August et Belle ne te manqueraient pas peut-être ? Même Leroy et tous tes amis sont là, c'est important les amis.**_

_**Hope : Oui, mais c'est encore plus important une famille et tu es la mienne.**_

_Je souris. Je suis touchée qu'elle pense cela, Hope est une demi Fée, sa mère est morte en lui donnant naissance et son père pour la protéger ou s'en débarrasser la confié à August. Elle à 8 ans et elle est très intelligente, sans doute trop pour son âge ce qui lui cause quelque soucis avec l'autorité et ses amis. Elle m'a tout de suite adoptée quand je suis arrivée et m'a collée jusqu'à ce que j'accepte de jouer avec elle. Cela à beaucoup fait rire August et Belle, et encore aujourd'hui, ils en profitent sachant qu'il n'y a que moi qui arrive à la calmer._

_**Emma : Toi aussi, viens je vais te présenter Ruby. Tu verras elle est peu folle, mais elle est très gentille.**_

_**Hope : On va voir Regina, Henry et les autres aussi ? Tu crois qu'ils vont bien m'aimer ?**_

_**Emma : J'en suis sûr, viens.**_

_Arrivée au Monastère Hope se refugie dans les bras d'August, elle fait la grande mais elle est très attaché à eux. Belle lui tend une tasse de chocolat et comme à son habitude elle se colle à moi pour le boire, tout ça sous le regard de Ruby._

_**Ruby : Alors, tu es donc la fameuse Hope, enchantée je suis Ruby.**_

_**Hope : Emma m'a dit que tu es Docteur, tu guéris tout les gens ?**_

_**Ruby : Quand je peux et je me transforme en loup aussi, cool hein.**_

_**Hope : (Sourire) Tu me montreras, moi je peu un peu voler, mais après je suis fatiguée longtemps.**_

_**Emma : Pour Hope un peu voler c'est deux heures à pleine vitesse, d'où sa fatigue.**_

_**Ruby : (Sourire) Moi aussi je perd la notion du temps quand je suis en Loup, on ira faire une ballade dans la forêt quand on sera rentré.**_

_**Hope : Comment tu sais que je viens ?**_

_**Ruby : Parce que je connais bien Emma et qu'August m'a parler de votre lien.**_

_**Emma : Tu es d'accord August, tu sais que j'en prendrais soin et on rentrera après le mariage de Ruby.**_

_**Belle : Emma ta place est là bas et Hope n'a plus rien à apprendre de nous, elle t'a choisit comme famille et nous approuvons ce choix.**_

_**August : Vous serez toujours les bienvenues ici, mais il est temps de commencer votre vie.**_

_**Emma : Ok, on trouvera un endroit sympa qui nous plait à toute les deux, tu en pense quoi Hope ?**_

_**Hope : Ouais, on part quand ?**_

_**(Rires)**_

_Trois jours plus tard j'étais de retour à Storybrook. Ça me fait bizarre de revenir ici. Mon appartement n'a pas bougé et Hope investit une chambre sans complexe, je souris et suis étonnée que mes placards et mon frigo soit plein._

_**Zéléna : Je savais que Ruby te ramènerai. Je voulais que vous ne manquiez de rien, je suis contente de te voir Emma.**_

_Je me tourne et souris en voyant Zéléna, enceinte de tout évidence, j'ouvre mes bras et elle se jette dedans aussi. Je comprends enfin ce que veux dire rentrer à la maison depuis peu, et c'est exactement ce que je ressens avec Zéléna et Ruby quand je les serre contre moi._

_**Emma : Hope, viens je vais te présenter Zéléna.**_

_**Hope : (Dévale les escaliers) Bonjour Madame, je suis Hope.**_

_**Zéléna : (Sourire) Bonjour, tu peux m'appeler Zeli, tu fais partie de la famille après tout. Maman à organiser un grand diner pour ton retour, prépare-toi tout le monde veux te revoir.**_

_**Emma : (Sourire) D'accord, le temps de nous changer, de nous laver et ont arrivent.**_

_**Zéléna : Bien, je te préviens Gina est en colère contre toi, genre vraiment.**_

_**Emma : C'est normale, j'ai ...**_

_**Zéléna : Ce n'est pas pour ça, c'est parce que tu es partie.**_

_**Hope : Vous allez avoir une fille, elle sera courageuse et forte.**_

_**Zéléna : (Grand sourire) Vraiment, super ça, il y a un peu trop d'hommes à la maison entre Robin et Roland. Tu as des pouvoirs aussi ?**_

_**Hope : Je peux prédire un peu l'avenir, mais surtout ressentir les émotions. Par exemple je sais que vous aimer vraiment beaucoup Ma et que vous êtes contente qu'elle soit là.**_

_**Zéléna : C'est vrai, bon je vous laisse vous préparer, on se retrouve plus tard. J'ai étais ravis de te rencontrer Hope. J'ai hâte de te présenter mon fils et mon mari, ils vont t'adorer, comme ma mère qui à de grand pouvoirs magique.**_

_**Hope : Pas vous ?**_

_**Zéléna : Ah si, mais enceinte je ne peux pas les utiliser, ordre du médecin.**_

_**Emma : (inquiète) Pourquoi, il y a un souci ?**_

_**Zéléna : (Sourire tendre) Non, juste par précaution, allez tout le monde vous attends, filez vous préparer.**_

_On obéis et après une bonne douche on se présente au manoir Mills, je souffle un grand coup et sonne. C'est un petit garçon qui nous ouvre, pas besoin de réfléchir beaucoup pour reconnaître Henry et je souris, il est vraiment devenu grand._

_**Emma : Bonjour Henry, je suis Emma et voici Hope.**_

_**Hope : Salut.**_

_**Henry : Whouaaaaa t'es encore plus jolie que sur les photos de maman !**_

_**Emma : Les photos ?**_

_**Regina : Henry Christopher Mills je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques à ouvrir la porte comme ça ?**_

_Je souris, par l'enfer qu'elle m'a manqué, je relève les yeux et croise son regard charbon, d'un coup elle se fige et pendant un instant je crois qu'elle va m'ignorer mais non, elle ouvre la porte et on rentre avec Hope._

_**Regina : Bienvenue à la maison Emma.**_

_Elle s'en va et Hope me pousse, je grogne et la suit. Hope s'occupe d'Henry qui semble captivé par ses boucles blondes, ce qui me fait un peux rire, ils sont tous brun ou roux, alors il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude._

_**Emma : Tu es fâchée à quel point ?**_

_**Regina : Cinq ans, pas un coup de fil, rien.**_

_**Emma : J'ai écris et j'ai appeler Cora, un peu.**_

_**Regina : Tu crois que c'est suffisant ? Pourquoi tu es parti ?**_

_**Emma : Parce que j'avais peur de vous faire du mal à Henry et toi, ou les autres.**_

_**Regina : Mais bon sang, combien de fois il va falloir te dire que tu n'es pas un Démon Emma.**_

_**Emma : Pas qu'un Démon, maintenant je suis à 80 pourcent humaine, je ne représente plus de danger pour toi où la famille. Et même si c'était le cas, vous serez à même de m'arrêter avec vos pouvoirs, je ne pouvais pas rentrer avant d'être sûre.**_

_**Regina : Et tu es sûre maintenant ?**_

_**Emma : Oui, alors à quel point tu es fâchée ?**_

_**Regina : Beaucoup, viens tout le monde veux te revoir, il n'y a pas que moi que tu as abandonnée en partant.**_

_L'inconvénient d'être autant humain c'est que ce genre de remarque est blessante, je ne l'ai pas abandonnée, mais protégée, mais de toute évidence, elle ne le voit pas comme ça et je souffle._

_**Emma : (Pose ma main sur sa joue) Ne sois pas fâchée contre moi.**_

_**Regina : Alors ne pars plus jamais ainsi.**_

_**Emma : D'accord, on fait la paix ?**_

_**Regina : Rêve, tu va ramer...**_

_Elle s'en va et je souris, quelle caractère, mais bon je l'aime comme ça. Parce que oui je l'aime, je l'ai compris avec le réveil de mon humanité si on peut dire ça comme ça. J'aimais de cette façon aussi Lili, le « Tu comprendras plus tard » prend tout son sens. Je souris et vais saluer tout le monde, Hope s'intègre très bien et je m'installe derrière le piano pour jouer. Cora me l'as demandé donc je m'exécute, je joue un moment et profite de cet instant. Trois jours plus tard, je faisais visiter la ville à Hope, bien qu'elle ai déjà fait le tour, mais elle voulais voir les endroits important pour moi. Donc fatalement je parle souvent d'Henry, puis des filles. Cora à fait passer la mort de Daniel pour un accident de chasse, personne n'à chercher à pousser plus loin. Les Mills sont une famille puissante, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de culpabiliser, j'aurai pu leur causer de gros problèmes._

_**Hope : Tu crois que je pourrais aller à l'école ?**_

_**Emma : Bien sûr, si tu veux où on peut continuer les cours à la maison, c'est toi qui choisis.**_

_**Hope : L'école, peut-être que je me ferais des amis ici aussi, comme ça on n'aura pas à partir.**_

_**Emma : Tu veux rester ?**_

_**Hope : Et toi ?**_

_**Emma : C'est toi le plus important, pas moi.**_

_**Hope : Je ne suis pas d'accord, tes envies comptent aussi, tant que je suis avec toi je m'en fiche en faite.**_

_**Emma : Ok, on en reparlera. Je dois rejoindre Ruby, elle veut me présenter sa fiancée avant le mariage, tu veux venir ?**_

_**Hope : Non je vais voir Regina et Henry. Je vais les aider à faire des gâteaux pour le mariage.**_

_**Emma : D'accord, à plus tard alors.**_

_**Hope : Elle à dis que tu pouvais venir aussi si tu voulais.**_

_**Emma : C'est gentil mais une prochaine fois.**_

_Elle s'en va et je rejoins Ruby à un café, un peu le point de repère de toute la ville, je salut quelques personne et rejoins Ruby qui tiens la main à une jolie demoiselle._

_**Ruby : (Grand sourire) Dorothy je te présente Emma, Emma voici ma fiancée, Dorothy.**_

_**Emma : Je suis ravis de vous rencontrée Mademoiselle.**_

_**Dorothy : Moi aussi, Rub m'a si souvent parlé de vous.**_

_**Emma : Pas trop déçue du résultat ?**_

_**Ruby : (Sourire) Arrête ton numéro de charme, elle est à moi. **_

_**Emma : (Boude) Tu n'es pas drôle, pour la peine je veux une glace et n'oublie pas...**_

_**Ruby : La cannelle, je sais, je sais. Tu veux à boire mon cœur ?**_

_**Dorothy : Un thé glacé, merci.**_

_Ruby se lève et je souris en voyant comment Dorothy la regarde, ça crève les yeux qu'elle l'aime, c'est bien. Ruby semble heureuse et je suis ravie pour elle._

_**Dorothy : C'est maintenant que j'ai droit au discoure flippant ?**_

_**Emma : Le discoure flippant ?**_

_**Dorothy : Ruby à dire que vous alliez sûrement me menacer de mort si j'ose lui faire du mal et que toute les menaces que vous pourriez me lancer devaient être prises au sérieux, car vous ne rigolais pas avec la protection de votre famille.**_

_**Emma : Vous l'aimez.**_

_**Dorothy : Bien sûr que oui, je donnerais ma vie sans hésiter pour elle.**_

_**Emma : Ce n'était pas une question en faite, mais je n'en doute pas donc ça me suffit.**_

_**Dorothy : Donc pas de menaces flippante ?**_

_**Emma : Non, déçue ?**_

_**Dorothy : Un peu, vous croyez que je ne suis pas digne d'elle ?**_

_**Emma : Si, puisque vous l'aimez.**_

_**Dorothy : Ah, d'accord. C'est bien que vous soyez revenu, vous manquez beaucoup à Ruby, comme aux autres.**_

_**Emma : Je ressens depuis peu les émotions humaines, du moins aussi intensément. C'est une chose que je peu comprendre maintenant. Le manque.**_

_**Dorothy : Votre vie n'a pas était facile, j'en suis désolée.**_

_**Emma : Vous n'avez pas à l'être, rien n'est de votre faute.**_

_**Ruby : Me revoilà, bon tu es toujours là, Emma n'a pas était trop dure ça va ?**_

_**Emma : Tu m'as fait une horrible réputation, en plus de la glace je veux un chocolat viennois pour la peine.**_

_Ruby se relève immédiatement et je souris, ça sera pour toute les fois ou c'est moi qui ai porté les commandes._

_**Dorothy : (Sourire) Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre.**_

_**Emma : Je le crois aussi. N'oublie pas la cannelle Ruby.**_

_**Ruby : Je saissss !**_

_**(Rires)**_

_Le lendemain, j'étais en équilibre sur une chaise pour accrocher les ballons dans le jardin, Granny la grand-mère de Ruby, monte le buffet avec Zéléna et d'autres. Regina et avec Ruby et les enfants entrain de gonfler des ballons et je souris, ravis d'être revenu parmi les miens._

_**Hope : Ma, Regina dit que si tu tombe de la chaise elle ne viendra pas te soigner et te prie donc de te tenir correctement, sinon tu n'aura pas le droit à sa tarte aux pommes.**_

_**Emma : RABATS JOIE !**_

_Je la vois sourire de loin et repose un second pied de la chaise quand même, sa tarte aux pommes et trop bonne, pour risquer de ne pas en manger. _

_**Hope : Whaouuu, incroyable, je ne t'ai jamais vu obéir si vite à quelqu'un, jamais, je suis trop impressionnée.**_

_**Emma : De quelle côté tu es toi ?**_

_**Henry : Ma, mon ballon est coincé trop haut.**_

_**Emma : J'arrive petit homme.**_

_Je saute de ma chaise et grimpe à l'arbre rapidement, je redescends avec le ballon et me fait attaquer par les enfants avec des pistolets à eau, haaaa c'est la guerre, c'est partit. Le premier à subir ma vengeance est Rolland qui est jeté sans ménagement dans la piscine, suivis de près par Hope et Neal, le fils de James et Mary. Je cherche Henry des yeux et le vois planqué derrière sa mère, trouvé petit monstre._

_**Regina : Tu cherche quelqu'un ?**_

_**Emma : Ou tu me le livre ou tu plonge avec lui, choisis.**_

_**Regina : Crois-tu, si tu m'attaque, c'est toi qui risque de finir encore plus mouillée tu sais.**_

_**Emma : (Sourire) Je crois que tu as besoin qu'on te rafraichisse la mémoire, ça sera donc ensemble.**_

_Avant qu'elle n'ai bougé je la charge comme un sac de patate sur l'épaule et attrape Henry qui est déjà mort de rire. Je sens qu'elle utilise la magie pour m'entrainer avec eux et bonne joueuse je la laisse faire et plonge. Sitôt dans l'eau je me fais attaquer par les petits et Cora rigolent en comptant les points._

_**Regina : Tu me laisse gagner, depuis quand ?**_

_**Emma : Depuis que j'ai appris que c'était plus drôle de jouer dans l'eau avec tout le monde.**_

_**Regina : Ton côté humain est plutôt cool, mais l'autre aussi malgré ce que tu peux penser.**_

_**Hope : Ma, on joue ?**_

_J'attrape Hope et la propulse hors de l'eau où elle retombe en rigolant. Je joue avec les garçons aussi et Regina nous regarde en souriant. James et Robin nous rejoignent dans l'eau et je leur laisse un peu les enfants pour la rejoindre._

_**Regina : D'où ça vient Ma ?**_

_**Emma : Hope, apparemment Henry c'est mis à m'appeler comme ça aussi, ça te dérange ?**_

_**Regina : Non, c'est un juste milieu entre Emma et maman.**_

_**(Silence)**_

_**Regina : Emma tu as bugé, ça va ?**_

_**Emma : Je n'avais jamais fait attention, Hope m'a toujours appelé ainsi.**_

_**Regina : Parce qu'elle te considère comme sa mère et c'est une bonne chose, tu ne trouve pas ?**_

_**Emma : Je crois, ça me fait vraiment plaisir en faite, tu crois que je dois dire un truc ou… ?**_

_**Regina : Reste toi-même, mais c'est bien que tu en es conscience.**_

_**Emma : Pourquoi tu n'a pas refais ta vie ? Tu pourrais, tu devrais avoir une personne qui t'aime pour t'aider avec Henry et le reste.**_

_**Regina : Pourquoi toi tu n'as personne.**_

_**Emma : Personne n'est comme moi, je suis condamnée à voir les personnes qui compte pour moi disparaître une par une.**_

_**Regina : Je comprends, mais je trouve ça triste aussi que tu sois seule.**_

_**Emma : Je ne le suis pas, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment était. J'ai eu Lili, Henry, Toi, Hope...**_

_**Regina : Une personne par époque traversé ?**_

_**Emma : Et bien d'autres, mais oui, une personne en particulier à chaque fois, m'a fait tenir bon.**_

_**Regina : Je suis contente d'être dans cette liste réduite.**_

_**Emma : Je suis contente que tu y sois aussi.**_

_Je souris et la journée se termine tranquillement. Demain c'est le mariage et étant le témoin de Ruby je devrais porter une robe, ce qui ne m'est jamais arrivé. Sans parler des chaussures, comment peut-on marcher avec ses choses sans tomber au juste ? _

_**Hope : Whaouuu ! Ma t'est trop belle !**_

_**Emma : Tu est très jolie aussi, tu crois que Ruby va crier si j'y vais pied nues ?**_

_**Hope : (Rire) Certainement, il faut souffrir pour être belle Ma.**_

_**Emma : (Grimace) C'est méchant, pourquoi ?**_

_**Hope : Va savoir, c'est ce qu'on dit. **_

_**Emma : C'est nul, j'irai pieds nues.**_

_**Hope : (Rire) Regina ne t'a jamais vu en robe, tu ne voudrais pas la décevoir, n'est ce pas ?**_

_**Emma : Que viens faire Regina la dedans ?**_

_**Hope : Tu souffres pour que Regina te trouve belle et t'invite à danser.**_

_**Emma : Je ne danse pas, enfin je sais danser mais je ne sais pas danser avec...pourquoi on parle de ça déjà ?**_

_**Hope : (Sourire) Bonne nuit Ma, je t'aime fort.**_

_**Emma : (Sourire) Moi aussi.**_

_Et chose qui est vraiment bien maintenant, c'est que je le pense vraiment, que je comprends ce que ça veux dire vraiment. Le lendemain c'est donc chaussure au pied et en robe que j'arrive avec Hope, Ruby me souris et je me place près d'elle._

_**Ruby : Je vais me marier plus souvent et t'obliger à porter des robes.**_

_**Emma : Je suis sûre que Dorothy sera enchantée de cela.**_

_**Ruby : Je me remarierai avec elle, idiote.**_

_**Emma : (Tire la langue) C'est qui ?**_

_**Ruby : Killian, le frère de Dorothy. Il est souvent en mer, il est très gentil.**_

_**Emma : D'accord.**_

_**Ruby : Je connais ce regard, crache le morceau.**_

_**Emma : Il regarde Regina avec intérêt, beaucoup d'intérêt.**_

_**Ruby : Et ça ne te plait pas parce que ?**_

_**Emma : Parce que les émotions humaines sont nulles.**_

_**Ruby : (Rire) C'est toi qui l'es Em. Ah ! Ma future femme arrive.**_

_Deux heures plus tard j'étais arrivé à la conclusion que les émottions humaines était vraiment nulles et que faire preuve de jalousie à ce point craignais. J'ai donc arrêté de regarder Killian et Regina danser et je me suis amuser, pieds nues avec le reste de la famille. _

_**Regina : Hé, tu es magnifique ce soir.**_

_**Emma : Toi tu l'es toujours. Tu t'amuses ?**_

_**Regina : Beaucoup, les filles ont l'air heureuse, ça fait plaisir à voir.**_

_**Emma : Oui.**_

_**Regina : Killian à proposer de m'emmener en ballade demain avec Henry sur son bateau, ça te dis de venir avec Hope ?**_

_**Emma : J'ai déjà prévu autre chose, mais une autre fois, mais Hope sera surement intéressée.**_

_**Regina : Tu va faire quoi ?**_

_**Emma : Ho, j'ai un rdv pour un travail, avant je ne me rendais pas compte tout ce qu'il fallait comme argent pour subvenir à mes besoins, sans oublier Hope.**_

_**Regina : Mon père ta ouvert un compte non ?**_

_**Emma : Ce n'est pas mon argent Gina, je l'ai rendu à Cora, elle à dit d'accord, si je gardais l'appartement.**_

_**Regina : Mais...ça ira, tu va faire quoi ?**_

_**Emma : C'est un travail de comment sa s'appelle déjà, il donne des lettres à tout le monde.**_

_**Regina : Facteur ?**_

_**Emma : (Sourire) Oui, j'ai même un vélo.**_

_**Regina : (Sourire) Tu va être notre nouvelle factrice ?**_

_**Emma : Ce n'est pas bien ?**_

_**Regina : Si, bientôt tu n'aura plus besoin de nous pour rien.**_

_**Emma : Pourquoi tu es triste quand tu dis ça ?**_

_**Regina : Pour rien, tu es sûre pour demain ?**_

_**Emma : Killian t'intéresse ?**_

_**Regina : Tu ne l'aime pas ?**_

_**Emma : Ruby à dit qu'il était gentil, il l'est ?**_

_**Regina : Oui.**_

_**Emma : Et ton cœur décolle quand tu le vois ? Lili à dit que c'était important, que c'était comme ça qu'on savait qu'on aimait une personne, non ?**_

_**Regina : Des fois ça prend un peu de temps pour arriver à cela, mais il est gentil, vraiment et depuis Daniel c'est la première fois que...**_

_**Emma : (Baisse les yeux) Je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas dû...**_

_**Regina : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Regarde-moi, car je ne le répéterais pas à nouveau. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu as protégé Henry, ma mère et c'est tout, c'est compris.**_

_Mon cœur lui décolle quand je la regarde, mais elle semble bien aimer Killian, donc je ne devrais pas lui dire. Ce n'est pas vraiment mentir, non ? Mentir ce n'est pas bien, mais August m'a appris que mentir pour protéger quelqu'un ça l'était._

_**Regina : Tu danse avec moi ?**_

_**Emma : D'accord.**_

_J'ai dansé avec Regina, longtemps et j'étais vraiment bien, vraiment sereine, je ne pense pas que j'ai étais aussi calme de toute ma vie. J'ai repensé à ce moment durant des jours, puis des semaines, c'était un chouette moment. Killian avait décidé de rester un peu, sûrement aider par son idylle naissante avec Regina. Hope avait intégré l'école et j'étais contente de pouvoir m'occuper avec mon travail, j'ai rencontré plein de gens sympas grâce à lui, dont Mulan avec qui je sortais beaucoup._

_**Regina : Em, ça te dit une soirée entre filles demain soir ?**_

_**Emma : D'accord, je vous présenterais Mulan comme ça.**_

_**Regina : Si tu veux.**_

_**Emma : Tu ne veux pas ?**_

_**Regina : Si bien sûr, ça serais chouette de rencontrée une nouvelle amie à toi.**_

_**Emma : Cool, je lui ai tellement parlé de toi et des autres qu'elle était impatiente de vous connaître.**_

_**Regina : (Sourire forcer) Super, je vais chercher la salade.**_

_Je la regarde partir, et me tourne vers Zéléna qui souffle en venant vers moi. Ben, qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?_

_**Zéléna : Je crois qu'elle à juste peur de perdre sa place de chouchoute, tu parles beaucoup de Mulan ces temps ci.**_

_**Emma : Et ce n'est pas bien ?**_

_**Zéléna : Bien sûr que si, mais c'est dure pour elle, c'est tout.**_

_**Emma : Je la rends encore triste ?**_

_**Zéléna : Encore ?**_

_**Emma : Elle est souvent triste quand elle me regarde, c'est Hope qui me l'a dit, tu sais pourquoi ?**_

_**Zéléna : Disons que je m'en doute, va la voir, ne t'en fais pas, tu n'a rien fait de mal, ok ?**_

_**Emma : D'accord.**_

_Je suis Regina dans la cuisine mais fait demi tour en la voyant embrasser Killian passionnément, mon cœur fait mal, vraiment mal et Hope accoure vers moi d'un coup. _

_**Hope : Pourquoi tu es si triste Ma d'un coup ?**_

_**Emma : (Je la serre contre moi et lui embrasse la tête) C'est rien, je vais rentrer, je crois que je suis un peu fatiguée.**_

_**Hope : Mais tu es jamais fatiguée, tu es malade ? **_

_Malade, je ne crois pas que se soit possible d'être malade pour moi, je ne l'ai jamais était. Par contre je suis vraiment fatiguée et me contente de lui sourire avant de rentrer chez nous. Hope passe le week-end avec eux donc je ne m'inquiète pas. Sauf que le lendemain je suis resté au lit, sans en comprendre la raison, j'ai annulé ma soirée filles et j'ai regardé la télévision. Le dimanche j'étais toujours dans le canapé, pot de glace devant moi quand Hope est rentrée._

_**Hope : Tu vois je t'avais dit qu'elle n'allait pas bien.**_

_**Emma : A qui tu parle ?**_

_**Belle : A moi, surprise !**_

_**Emma : (Grand sourire) Belle, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là, August est là aussi.**_

_**Belle : Non il garde le monastère. Hope m'a appelé en disant que tu déprimais avec le cœur brisé et que tu étais trop idiote pour t'en rendre compte et qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire si ce n'est te taper dessus. J'ai préférer intervenir avant qu'elle n'en n'arrive là.**_

_**Emma : Quoi ?**_

_**Hope : Tu vois, complètement désespérante.**_

_**Emma : Mais...**_

_**Belle : Toi et moi on va parler d'un sujet important, assied-toi.**_

_**Emma : D'accord, on parle de quoi ?**_

_**Belle : D'amour Emma, d'amour.**_

_Donc c'est ça avoir le cœur brisé, c'est vraiment désagréable comme sensation, vraiment et ça ne semble pas vouloir partir en plus. Belle dit que je dois penser à autre chose et m'éloigner un peu de Regina pour moins souffrir. Chose qui est difficile à comprendre encore, je veux dire être loin d'elle est compliquée. Hope m'a dit que j'avais qu'a lui dire que je l'aimais et que tout rentrerai dans l'ordre, mais c'est une enfant, elle ne comprend pas, que je ne peux pas faire ça. J'étais entrain de boire de l'eau sur la plage après notre jogging, Mulan et moi on le faisait souvent._

_**Mulan : Je trouve ça injuste que tu ne sois jamais fatiguée, c'est quoi ton secret ?**_

_**Emma : Je suis un Démon.**_

_**Mulan : Très drôle Emma, où est Hope ce soir ?**_

_**Emma : Chez Regina et Henry.**_

_**Mulan : Encore, elle passe beaucoup de temps là-bas, non ?**_

_**Emma : Henry l'aime bien et à décider que c'était sa grande sœur, personne ne sais dire non à Henry.**_

_**Mulan : Bon je voulais te parler d'un truc, j'ai des vacances la semaine prochaine et j'ai décidé de partir trois jours en randonnée. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir avec moi ?**_

_**Emma : Archie as dit que je devais prendre des vacances également, on va où ?**_

_**Mulan : (Grand sourire) C'est une surprise, et prépare toi aussi, car j'ai bien l'intention de te battre à plâtre couture à la course un de ces jours.**_

_**Emma : Tu peux toujours espérer, Hope est en vacance aussi, ça va lui faire plaisir de sortir un peu de la ville.**_

_**Mulan : J'en viens donc au second point, j'espérais que tu laisses Hope chez Regina pour ces trois jours, car j'aimerais que ça soit une randonnée rencart ?**_

_**Emma : Un rencart ?**_

_**Mulan : (Respire un grand coup) J'aimerais qu'on soit plus qu'amie Emma, donc je te demande de sortir avec moi ?**_

_**(Silence)**_

_**Mulan : C'est légèrement flippant ce silence.**_

_**Emma : Donc tu es intéressée par moi ?**_

_**Mulan : Heu oui et toi ?**_

_**Emma : Tu es gentille, et on s'amuse bien ensemble, alors d'accord...Un jour on m'a dit qu'on pouvait apprendre à aimer, je ne suis pas très douée, désolée par avance.**_

_**Mulan : (Embrasse chastement) Moi je t'aime comme tu es, je passe te prendre à 18h vendredi, prépare ton sac.**_

_Je l'ai regardé partir et j'ai touché mes lèvres avec interrogation, c'est ça un baiser ? J'ai dis oui sans réfléchir, mais le même problème va se poser à un moment donné. Elle va vieillir et moi non, elle va comprendre qui je suis et ça pourrait la mettre en danger ou la famille. Je ne pense pas qu'elle répète mon secret, mais je vais être obligé d'en parler à Cora si j'envisage d'essayer. Et puis mon cœur fait moins mal quand je pense à elle, c'est une bonne chose, non ? J'aimerais demander conseil à Regina, pour ce genre de chose c'est plus facile avec elle, mais je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu ces dernier temps. Killian était repartit en mer, mais ils étaient ensemble apparemment._

_**Regina : Salut.**_

_**Emma : Ho Regina, excuse moi, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. Que fais-tu sur la plage à cette heure ci ?**_

_**Regina : Je te regarde courir, je le fait souvent.**_

_**Emma : Pourquoi ?**_

_**Regina : Parce que j'aime bien te regarder courir, les enfants sont à l'école. **_

_**Emma : D'accord, ça va tu semble avoir vu un fantôme ?**_

_**Regina : Tu sors avec Mulan ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais personne, car trop différent de toi ?**_

_**Emma : Et bien ça vient de se passer, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir, mais apparemment j'ai un rencard, c'est bien non ? **_

_**(Silence)**_

_**Emma : Ce n'est pas bien ?**_

_**Regina : Si Emma c'est...tu t'es déjà retrouvé dans cette situation ?**_

_**Emma : Tu sais que non, mais Belle et avant Lili m'ont beaucoup parlé de cela. Et je vous ai observé vous marier, et être heureux toute ces années.**_

_**Regina : Et tu aimerais que ça t'arrive aussi, tu es sûre de Mulan au moins ? Tu comptes lui parler de ton secret, de nous ?**_

_**Emma : Je crois, il faut que je voie Cora avant, Regina tu es sûre que ça va, tu es vraiment blanche et ton cœur bats vraiment fort.**_

_**Regina : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Je...pourquoi tu ne viens plus à la maison comme avant ?**_

_**Emma : Parce que ça me donne mal au cœur.**_

_**Regina : Emma je sais que tout ça c'est difficile pour toi mais j'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu ressens pour moi ?**_

_**Emma : Je dois dire la vérité, même si tu risque d'être triste par la suite ?**_

_**Regina : Oui Emma, tu dois toujours me dire la vérité.**_

_**Emma : Mon cœur décolle quand je te vois...**_

_Plus aucun son ne sors de ma bouche, vu qu'elle à plaquer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Une explosion nucléaire aurait sans doute fait moins de dégât quand je lui réponds avec force et la serre contre moi. Alors c'est ça un baiser, par l'enfer ça n'a rien avoir avec ce qu'il vient de se passer avec Mulan. _

_**Regina : Je ne suis pas avec Killian Emma, oui je l'ai embrassé quelque fois mais c'est toi que j'aime, ça à toujours était toi. Même quand j'étais avec Daniel, mais je croyais que c'était impossible entre nous. Mais quand Mulan t'a embrassée tout à l'heure j'ai cru qu'on m'avait arraché le cœur et je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire, alors on essaie ?**_

_**Emma : Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir, tout ce que je veux c'est continuer à t'embrasser.**_

_**Regina : (Sourire) Alors fais-le.**_

_Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Longtemps et quand je suis rentré chez moi j'étais sur un petit nuage, je planais et je souriais niaisement, l'amour c'est cool. Par contre brisé le cœur de quelqu'un c'est vraiment moyen, Mulan avait l'air assez triste, vraiment quand je lui ai dit que toute les deux ce n'était pas possible, car j'aimais Regina. Elle à dis je comprends, au fond je savais, mais je voyais bien qu'elle était triste et vraiment ce n'est pas une chose dont j'ai l'habitude. De provoquer ce genre de tristesse chez quelqu'un, mais elle m'a dit qu'on restera amies, et c'est bien, non ? Gina n'est pas vraiment ravis de cela mais Zéléna à dit que c'était juste de la jalousie et qu'il ne fallait pas que j'y fasse attention. Tout le monde à bien pris la nouvelle, Cora, James, Ruby, Zéléna, tous s'en douter un peu, moi évidemment je n'ai rien vu. Celle qui à l'air le plus ravi néanmoins c'est Hope, avec Henry qui sautillaient partout depuis un mois. Apparemment Hope à dit qu'il fallait faire un truc spécial quand ça faisait un mois que tu sortais avec quelqu'un, et après tout les ans tu fêtes cette date, comme un anniversaire, je trouve ça cool alors j'ai réserver dans un bon restaurant à l'extérieur de la ville. Ruby et Dorothy ont accepté de garder les enfants et je conduisais tranquillement._

_**Regina : (Sourire) On sort de la ville ?**_

_**Emma : Oui, je t'emmène diner dans un bon restaurant, les filles m'ont dit que c'était le meilleur aux alentours.**_

_**Regina : Il ne fallait pas, mais je suis contente.**_

_**Emma : (Plisse le nez) Pourquoi il ne fallait pas si tu es contente ? **_

_**Regina : (Caresse ma joue) Pour rien mon amour, je suis contente de sortir ce soir.**_

_Mon amour c'est jolie ça, j'aime bien, elle ne m'avait jamais appelée comme ça avant. Je souris rassurée et me gare sur le parking dix minutes plus tard. On mange en rigolant quand trois hommes arrivent, me faisant froncer les sourcils. Cette odeur je la connais, ils sentent l'essence._

_**Regina : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**_

_**Emma : Il faut partir Gina, maintenant.**_

_Je lui attrape la main et me dirigent au plus vite vers la sortir, j'ai laissé un gros billet sur la table donc personne nous arrête. Regina me suis sans discuter, sans doute qu'elle à compris qu'il y avait un problème._

_**Hommes : Où allez-vous mes jolies ?**_

_**Emma : (Fait passer Regina derrière moi) Je compter emmener ma petite amie se balader sur la plage.**_

_**Homme : Non, tu va t'asseoir, notre show va commencer, tu ne veux pas rater ça.**_

_**Emma : J'ignore ce que vous comptez faire, mais je vous déconseille de m'arrêter.**_

_Il allume un briquet en souriant comme les deux autres qui se sont placé à différents endroits dans la salle et je resserre ma main autour de celle de Regina. Regina qui laisse déborder sa magie, sentant le danger arriver, il y a beaucoup de monde et le restaurant sens vraiment l'essence. _

_**Emma : Ne faites pas ça, vous allez tuer ces pauvres gens alors qu'ils ne sont pour rien dans votre misère.**_

_**Homme : Mais notre message sera entendu.**_

_**Emma : Plus personne ne vous entendra si vous êtes morts, soyez raisonnable et posez ce briquet, svp.**_

_Des cris de panique commencent à se faire entendre, ça empire quand l'un des hommes assomme un serveur qui tenter de les arrêter, je vois du doute dans les yeux de l'homme, ce n'est pas un assassin, juste un homme désespéré mais c'est souvent les plus dangereux._

_**Regina : **__**É**__**coutez Monsieur, je viens de passer une soirée magnifique avec la femme que j'aime depuis toujours, svp laissez nous passer et ranger-ça. Je suis sûre qu'il y a une solution à votre problème, on peut sûrement vous aider à y voir plus claire, vous n'êtes pas obliger de...**_

_**Policier : Les mains en l'air, police de Boston.**_

_**Homme : Désolée ma jolie, mais l'enfer dans lequel je vis n'a pas d'issue, si ce n'est celle-ci.**_

_Il lâche son briquet que je rattrape et le policier tire, seulement il s'est baisser et Regina s'est effondrée. Mes yeux se sont voilés de noirs et c'est sa main sur ma joue qui à arrêter ma transformation._

_**Regina : Non, sauve-les mon amour, stp, ne les laisse pas mourir, tu es une bonne personne, ne l'oublie pas.**_

_Je l'ai vu fermer les yeux et plus rien, quand j'ai repris connaissance j'étais à l'hôpital, Ruby dormais sur une chaise avec Hope, je me suis redressé d'un coup et elles se sont réveillée._

_**Ruby : Doucement, avant que tu ne panique, Regina est en vie.**_

_**Emma : Combien de personne j'ai tué ?**_

_**Ruby : (Grimace) Quatre, tu as sortit tout le monde des flammes. **_

_**Emma : Mais j'ai tué quatre personnes, à quel point j'ai des ennuies ?**_

_**Ruby : Cora s'en occupe, mais tout le monde te traite d'héros et le policier...il à paniqué, c'était un petit bleu...**_

_**Emma : Comment va Regina ?**_

_**Hope : Elle à pris une balle dans l'épaule, ça lui à brisé la clavicule mais ça va, Henry et Zéléna sont avec elle. Ma ce n'est pas ta faute, tu as sauvé tout le monde, tu n'a rien à te reprocher, tu as essayés de les arrêter, tout le monde le sait.**_

_**Emma : Appelle August stp.**_

_**Hope : D'accord Ma.**_

_Elle sort de la chambre et j'enlève ma perfusion, elle ne sert plus à grand-chose de toute façon. Ruby ne dis pas un mot mais je vois bien qu'elle est inquiète, peut être que ma place est en prison. Aucune créature comme moi ne devait être en liberté, ces cinq dernière années ont était anéanti en un instant. C'est pathétique, et encore une fois Regina à en à payer le prix._

_**Ruby : Ne pars pas, stp.**_

_**Emma : Je ne pars pas, mais ma place est en prison et tu le sais.**_

_**Ruby : N'importe quoi, c'était un accident.**_

_**Emma : Non Ruby, je voulais le tuer, vingt pourcent c'est largement suffisant pour prendre le dessus finalement.**_

_**Ruby : C'était des circonstances exceptionnelles Em.**_

_**Emma : Sans doute.**_

_Après ça de inspecteurs sont arrivée avec Cora, qui heureusement est avocate et on m'a emmené au poste. Je n'ai pas dis un mot, ordre de Cora et j'ai attendu. Ces barreaux ne sont pas assez solides pour m'arrêter mais je ne bouge pas, je suis comme anesthésier, c'est la seconde fois que je manque à ma parole et ça sera la dernière._

_**Policier : Debout le monstre, ton avocate est là, pas d'embrouille, tes mains et tes pieds.**_

_J'obéis sans discuter et on m'attache, c'est un peu comme ça que je suis arrivé au Monastère, bon les chaînes étaient bien plus grosses et magique mais ils font avec les moyens du bord._

_**Cora : Ma cliente n'est pas dangereuse, vous n'avez pas besoin de l'attacher ainsi, sortez et détachez-la sinon vous aurez perdu votre insigne avant la fin de la nuit.**_

_**Policier : Elle à tuer quatre personnes, elle reste comme ça.**_

_**Emma : C'est bon, ça ne me gène pas Cora.**_

_**Cora : Votre nom Agent ?**_

_**Mendel : Mendel Gregory, elle à tuer mon coéquipier Felix Foster.**_

_**Emma : Je suis désolée, vraiment.**_

_**Cora : Sortez d'ici, je dois parler à ma cliente.**_

_Il s'en va et une fois fait Cora claque des doigts, la camera s'éteins et mes menottes tombent. Je souris et m'assois, c'est partit, mais je suis étonnée de voir qu'elle n'a pas l'air du tout en colère contre moi._

_**Cora : Regina et les autres vont bien, elle va sortir de l'hôpital ce soir si tout va bien.**_

_**Emma : D'accord, c'est bien.**_

_**Cora : Ton ami August arrive avec Belle.**_

_**Emma : D'accord. Hope ?**_

_**Cora : Elle est inquiète, mais Ruby s'en occupe avec Dorothy.**_

_**Emma : Qu'est ce que je risque ?**_

_**Cora : Dix ans de prison minimum, ce qui ne peux pas arriver car tous découvrirons ton secret.**_

_**Emma : Je suis désolée.**_

_**Cora : D'avoir sauvé Regina et tous les autres ?**_

_**Emma : J'ai encore tués, et un innocent en plus.**_

_**Cora : Felix Foster avait la gâchette facile, il n'a rien d'un innocent et je vais le prouver. Mais si ça ne marche pas, tu devras t'enfuir et tu ne pourras pas revenir avant longtemps, tu comprends ?**_

_**Emma : Oui.**_

_**Cora : Bien, je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour te sortir de là, ça va aller, ils reviennent. Ne dis pas un mot et ne fais rien qui te met en mauvaise posture, on va s'en sortir, tu verras.**_

_**Emma : D'accord, merci Cora.**_

_Elle claque des doigts et les menottes reviennent avec la caméra, des policiers ouvrent la porte et me ramène en cellule. Même au Monastère ma chambre était plus spacieuse, je m'allonge sur mon lit et attend, apparemment je ne peux faire que ça pour le moment. Trois jours plus tard Regina est venu me voir, seulement je me sentais trop coupable et je regardais le sol fixement._

_**Regina : Stp regarde moi, je vais bien Emma. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu as sauvé tout le monde.**_

_**Emma : Mais toi tu as était blessée et j'ai...tué le policier et ça ce n'est pas bien.**_

_**Regina : Il venait de me tirer dessus, tu voulais juste me protéger.**_

_**Emma : Imagine qu'Henry ou Hope étaient présent ce soir-là. Je ne me souviens de rien, de rien du tout, j'aurai pu les blesser, tuer tout le monde comme je l'ai fait avant.**_

_**Regina : Mais tu ne l'a pas fait, parce que tu sais la différence entre le bien et le mal.**_

_**Emma : Je n'en suis pas si sûr Gina.**_

_**Regina : Moi je le sais, ma mère va te sortir de là et on reprendra notre vie là où on l'a laissée, d'accord ?**_

_Elle dit ça avec tellement d'espoir, que je ne dis rien, même si Cora est douée, je doute d'échapper à la prison. Ce qui fait que je vais devoir partir, je ne peux pas lui demander de venir avec moi, toute sa vie est ici._

_**Emma : Comment vont les enfants ?**_

_**Regina : Tu leur manque, mais on essaie de leur changer les idées, Hope voudrait venir te voir ?**_

_**Emma : Non Gina, je ne veux pas qu'elle me voie comme ça.**_

_**Regina : D'accord, garde le moral, ok ?**_

_**Emma : D'accord, tu devrais rentrer, tu dois te reposer.**_

_**Regina : D'accord, je passe bientôt.**_

_**Emma : Reste avec les enfants, ils ont besoin de toi, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'irais bien.**_

_**Regina : Je repasserai quand même, je t'aime.**_

_**Emma : Moi aussi.**_

_Elle s'en va et on me ramène en cellule, le lendemain je retourne au parloir et vois un homme inconnu. Je l'étudie un moment et décroche le téléphone._

_**Gold : Bonjour Emma, je suis Gold et j'ai une proposition à te faire.**_

_**Emma : Qui êtes-vous ?**_

_**Gold : Un ami d'August, je dirige un service de sécurité un peu spécial. **_

_**Emma : August ne m'a jamais parlé de vous.**_

_**Gold : C'est normal, je tient à rester discret, vois-tu je suis comme toi, enfin pas tout à fait, moi je suis un sorcier, comme ta famille mais démoniaque. Il m'a fallut longtemps pour contrôler cette par sombre, j'y suis arrivé grâce à beaucoup de monde, August en fait partit, comme Belle et bien d'autres.**_

_**Emma : Que voulez-vous de moi ?**_

_**Gold : Je veux que tu viennes travailler avec moi, je te présenterais des personnes comme toi, ou moi ou comme ta fille. Ensemble on pourra les aider ou protéger les humains d'eux, c'est ce que je fais depuis quelques temps et ça marche pas mal. Si tu accepte de venir les charges seront abandonnée contre toi, contre un minimum de dix ans de ton temps dans mon équipe. Tu pourras voir ta famille entre nos missions, alors tu en dis quoi ?**_

_**Emma : Est-ce que vous savez s'il y a un moyen de me tuer ?**_

_**Gold : Je peux te rendre mortel si c'est ton souhait, mais après tes dix ans. **_

_**Emma : Est-ce que je devrais tuer des innocents ?**_

_**Gold : Non, les protéger et le policier que tu as tué était tout sauf innocent.**_

_**Emma : Dix ans et vous me rendez mortelle et je peux rester près de ma famille, c'est ça le deal ?**_

_**Gold : Oui, tu accepte ?**_

_**Emma : Ma famille pourrait être en danger ?**_

_**Gold : Oui, mais quand tu ne seras pas là ils seront protéger et ils sont largement capable de se défendre les Mills son un des clans de Bohémiens les plus puissant au monde.**_

_**Emma : J'aimerais discuter avec August et...**_

_**Gold : Regina, je comprends, je repasserai demain, réfléchis bien, le procès aura lieu dans trois jours, s'il commence, je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour toi.**_

_**Emma : Je comprends, je vous remercie. **_

_Il s'en va et durant deux heures je réfléchis, August arrive enfin et après avoir parlé avec lui, je suis rassurée, Gold veux vraiment m'aider et pas me contrôler. Dix ans c'est beaucoup en temps humain, pas sur que Regina veuille m'attendre tout ce temps, mais c'est mieux que de ne jamais la revoir, non ?_

_**Mendel : Et le monstre, Debout t'as ta pute qui viens te voir...**_

_Un élan de rage m'envahit et je lui fonce dessus, je le soulève du sol et j'entends sa nuque craquer douloureusement, il tremble de peur et je tente de respirer._

_**Emma : Traite encore une fois la femme que j'aime de cette façon et je te tue, c'est compris ?**_

_Il hoche la tête vigoureusement et je le lâche, il peut me traiter de monstre tant qu'il le veut mais je ne laisserais jamais passer une telle insulte envers Regina._

_**Mendel : Mais t'est quoi bordel ?**_

_**Emma : Un démon, et si tu ne veux pas que je te mette en pièce souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dis.**_

_Il recule et je souris, pathétique et c'est sensé représenté la loi, ce monde est fou... Quand je vois Regina je souris et pose ma main sur la vitre, mais son regard est triste et mon cœur se serre._

_**Regina : August m'a expliqué.**_

_**Emma : Ah, je comprends que tu ne veuille pas m'attendre et...**_

_**Regina : Ce n'est pas ça, mais à nouveau on te prive de liberté, et je m'étais juré que ça n'arriverais plus.**_

_**Emma : Gold à dit qu'a la fin il me rendrait complètement humaine, si tu veux toujours de moi à ce moment là...**_

_**Regina : Emma je t'aime, je t'ai aimé toute ma vie. Je t'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, mais ne parle pas comme si on n'allait jamais se revoir stp.**_

_**Emma : Rester près de vous, risque de vous mettre en danger.**_

_**Regina : Je m'en fiche, Hope et Henry s'en fiche, et les autres aussi. Promet-moi de rentrer à la maison entre chaque mission, qu'importe ce qu'il se passe, promet-moi de revenir à la maison à chaque fois.**_

_**Emma : Mais...**_

_**Regina : Mon amour stp, j'attendrais, mais je veux être là pour toi et les enfants aussi, laisse-nous faire, laisse-nous prendre soin de toi également.**_

_**Emma : D'accord, je reviendrais.**_

_Quatre mois plus tard..._

_Gold avait tenu parole, j'étais sortie blanchis de prison et on est partit de suite après en mission. J'étais ravi de voir August dans l'équipe, je sais maintenant où il disparaissait parfois. Par contre, j'ai était surprise d'y découvrir Mulan, apparemment Gold l'avait chargé de me surveillée. Elle est à moitié Démon comme moi, voilà pourquoi on s'entend si bien. Elle est par contre bien plus âgée que moi, pourtant à l'écouter je suis plus avancée sur certaine chose, comme les sentiments humains. Notre équipe compte aussi deux autres membres. Une sorcière Elsa, qui à longtemps eu peur de ses pouvoirs et Baielfire, le fils de Gold. L'entente à était immédiate, et notre équipe fêter sa première victoire. Comme promis à Regina je me tenais donc devant le manoir, j'hésiter à sonner mais je n'ai pas eu à le faire, vu qu'une tornade blonde me sauta au cou en arrachant limite la porte._

_**Hope : Ma t'es rentrés ! Tu m'as trop manqué !**_

_**Emma : (Serre dans mes bras) Toi aussi, ils sont où ?**_

_**Hope : On allait regarder un dvd, quand je t'ai senti arriver. Viens, Gina et Henry vont être contents de te voir.**_

_Je souris et rentre dans la maison, une mini tornade brune me saute au cou à son tour et je serre Henry contre moi, ils m'avaient vraiment manqué._

_**Regina : Bienvenue à la maison ...**_

_Je pose Henry au sol et en trois enjambées je rejoins Regina pour l'embrasser passionnément, elle s'accroche à mon cou et je la serre contre moi fortement._

_**Emma : Salut, je suis contente d'être là.**_

_**Regina : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Viens, j'ai fais du popcorn.**_

_Deux jours plus tard, je déjeune avec Ruby et Dorothy, ravies elles aussi de me revoir. Même si le sujet de discussion était vraiment gênant, sentiment que j'ignorais jusque là._

_**Ruby : Quoi jamais, jamais...rien mais enfin Emma...**_

_**Emma : Je te signale que Regina est ma première petite amie...j'ignorais qu'il y avait un délai pour ces choses là.**_

_**Dorothy : (Sourire) Ce n'est pas le cas, c'est bien de prendre son temps aussi ? Il faut savoir si tu en à envie, comme elle et le reste se fera naturellement.**_

_**Ruby : Tu m'étonnes que je ressente autant de tension sexuelle à chaque fois que je viens au manoir. Bon première leçon, tu dois avoir repéré l'endroit où elle aime que tu l'embrasses maintenant ?**_

_**Emma : Je ne suis pas sûr que Gina apprécie que je parle de ça avec vous, j'en suis même sûre.**_

_**Ruby : Tu veux en parler avec ta fille de 8 ans ?**_

_**Emma : (Grimace) Là, je suis certaine que Gina me tuerais.**_

_**Dorothy : (Rire) C'est possible, tu sais quoi ? Le mieux encore c'est d'en parler avec elle, elle te connaît par cœur, elle saura te rassurer.**_

_**Ruby : Rha mais non, pourquoi tu lui dis, ça, on ne saura plus jamais rien par ta faute ?**_

_**Emma : (Plisse le nez) La curiosité est un vilain défaut, heureusement que ta femme est plus raisonnable, tu me ferai faire n'importe quoi.**_

_**Ruby : N'empêche j'ai raison, au lieu de parler, tu l'embrasses passionnément, tu la plaque contre le mur et le reste suivra naturellement, t'inquiète on apprend vite.**_

_**Dorothy : Mon cœur, ton romantisme est à revoir, mais y a de l'idée en effet.**_

_**Emma : Ben, faut savoir, je discute ou je l'embrasse ?**_

_**Mulan : Tu l'embrasses, pousses-toi Boulet !, même moi j'ai déjà fait ce genre de chose, tu es nulle.**_

_**Elsa : Mulan, sois gentille. Bonjour les filles.**_

_**Ruby : Salut, donc tu as déjà fait ça Mulan ?**_

_**Dorothy : (Rire) Emma à raison, tu es vraiment trop curieuse, mais ce n'est pas grave, je t'aime quand même.**_

_Je souris, Baie est partit avec August au Monastère, les filles ont décidé de rester vivre ici entre les missions et j'en suis ravis. Gina un peu moins, mais Zéléna m'a dit que c'était parce qu'elle avait peur que je me rende compte que Mulan ou même Elsa était plus faites pour moi. Aucun risque, mon cœur ne bat que pour elle, ce qui à eu l'air de la rassurer quand je lui ai dit. Avec tout ça, je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire, et si je lui fais mal en perdant le contrôle de ma force, c'est possible, non ?_

_**Elsa : (Claque derrière la tête) Arrête de réfléchir et va la voir. Hope et Henry passent le week-end chez James et Mary, profites-en. Tu verras que tu stresses pour rien, maintenant vas-t-en, tu me donnes mal à la tête avec toutes tes questions.**_

_**Mulan : (Ricane) Bien fait Boulet.**_

_Je tire la langue à Mulan et salue tout le monde, je vis au Manoir depuis mon retour et passe donc prendre quelque vêtement chez moi. J'ai la surprise d'y trouver Regina, qui embraille des affaires d'Hope tranquillement. Bon alors je l'embrasse ou je lui parle ? _

_**Regina : Salut toi, ton déjeuner était bien ?**_

_**Emma : Oui, Gina je...tu fais quoi au juste ?**_

_**Regina : Hope voulais d'autre vêtements, et sa console, c'est devenu une vraie Geek à cause des garçons.**_

_**Emma : (Sourire) J'ai réussis à la battre la dernière fois, elle à râler un moment.**_

_**Regina : En fait, j'ai trois enfants à la maison, et pas deux.**_

_**Emma : (Plisse le nez) Je ne suis pas un enfant, je pourrais être ta grand-mère je te signale.**_

_**Regina : Cette idée est franchement dégoutante Em.**_

_**Emma : (Rire) Je t'aime, tu le sais n'est ce pas ?**_

_**Regina : (Grand sourire) Je le sais, je t'aime aussi et j'adore vraiment quand tu ris comme cela.**_

_**Emma : (Sourire) Pourquoi ?**_

_**Regina : Parce que cela prouve que je te rends heureuse, comme toi tu me rends heureuse. J'aimerais que tu viennes habiter définitivement au manoir avec Hope, je sais que tu es attachée à cet appartement mais...**_

_**Emma : C'est un cadeau de ton père, j'aimerais le garder, peut être pour Hope ou Henry plus tard ?**_

_**Regina : C'est une façon détournée de me dire oui ?**_

_**Emma : Oui, maintenant il y a une autre chose dont j'aimerais pa...**_

_Ratink M..._

_Regina m'embrasse passionnément et je la plaque doucement contre le mur pour lui répondre. Elle gémit ce qui éveille en moi des sensations assez folles. Je plaque mes lèvres sur son cou et entreprend de l'embrasser partout où mes lèvres ont accès, la faisant gémir encore plus fort. Ce son va devenir mon préféré, mes mains vagabondent sur son ventre et je la sens frissonner._

_**Regina : Emma...je ...j'ai envie de toi, tellement mais...**_

_**Emma : Je m'y prends mal ?**_

_**Regina : Par tout les Dieux non, je veux juste que tu sois consciente de ce qu'on s'apprête à faire, c'est tout.**_

_**Emma : Donc il faut parler ?**_

_**Regina : (Embrasse) Pas forcement, en fait je n'ai plus envie de parler du tout...**_

_Et cette fois c'est moi qui me retrouve plaquée contre le mur, elle à utiliser la magie mais je ne dis rien et répond à son baiser avec force. C'est dure à comprendre tout ça, mais je ne veux pas arrêter, pas alors que mon cœur semble s'envoler hors de ma poitrine. Finalement les filles ont raison, les choses se font naturellement, je la soulève dans mes bras et l'allonge sur le lit. Elle m'attire dans un autre baiser fiévreux et je lui enlève sa chemise, par l'enfer ce qu'elle est belle. Je laisse glisser un doigt sur ses seins, apparemment je dois m'y prendre bien car elle a fermé les yeux. Je libère son sein et donne un coup de langue, elle gémit, j'ai déjà dis que c'était mon son préférée, non ? Nos vêtements tombent assez vite et quand nos intimités se touchent pour la première fois je lutte un instant pour garder le contrôle de mon corps._

_**Regina : Regarde moi, tu ne me feras jamais de mal je le sais, laisse toi aller, cette instant nous appartiens mon amour.**_

_J'adore vraiment quand elle m'appelle mon amour, sa langue s'enroule autour d'un de mes tétons pendant que sa main descend bien plus bas. Ma respiration s'est accélérée de manière alarmante avant de se couper quand elles et rentrer en moi, oh bordel, moi aussi je veux essayer. Ma main suit donc le même chemin et je la pénètre de deux doigts doucement, trop doucement au goût de Regina qui me mord la lèvre presque au sang._

_**Regina : Je ne suis pas en sucre, prend moi, je suis à toi, pour toujours.**_

_**Emma : Je suis à toi aussi.**_

_Nos mouvements se sont accélérés et c'est presque ensemble qu'on est arrivé jusqu'à l'orgasme. Par l'enfer comment j'ai pu résister aussi longtemps, c'est vraiment trop bon._

_Fin du Ratink M..._

_Cela à durer longtemps, notre passion n'était jamais assouvie et au bout du cinquième orgasme Regina s'est limite effondrée sur moi. Moi évidement je n'étais pas aussi fatiguée mais je me sentais euphorique, dans une bulle hors du temps._

_**Emma : Ruby à raison, on aurait du faire ça bien avant.**_

_**Regina : Tu as parlé de ça avec Ruby ?**_

_**Emma : Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre et si tu en avait envie ou pas, j'ai encore un peu de mal à percevoir ce que tu penses, tu es fâchée ?**_

_**Regina : Non, on aurait du parler de tout ça, des fois, j'oublie.**_

_**Emma : Que je ne suis pas comme toi ?**_

_**Regina : Que tu as tout à apprendre sur certains domaines, tu es comme moi Em. **_

_**Emma : On devrait dormir un peu, l'aube se lève.**_

_**Regina : Je vais faire le petit-déjeuner et après, oui quelques heures de sommeil ne nous fera pas de mal, surtout à moi.**_

_**Emma : Je vais le faire, repose-toi.**_

_**Regina : Emma, je t'aime mais tu es un désastre en cuisine, je m'en occupe, prépare plutôt le bain.**_

_**Emma : (Se colle à Regina) Tu m'apprendras à cuisiner, Maria à abandonnée à l'époque.**_

_**Regina : Humm si tu veux, qu'est ce que tu fais au juste ?**_

_Je souris et la caresse doucement, elle me saute dessus et après un autre orgasme s'endors sereinement. Je reste là à la regarder longtemps et souris, j'ai de la chance de l'avoir dans ma vie. Des fois je repense à Lili, si ça aurait était pareil entre nous, sûrement plus difficile, car à l'époque je ne comprenais rien à tout ses sentiments. Belle m'a dis qu'elle m'aimait aussi, que tout le prouver, mais je ne le saurais vraiment jamais et parfois cela me rend triste. Mais dans ces moments-là je regarde Regina, ou Hope et Henry et la tristesse s'en va. Je file donc récupérer de quoi manger et reviens tout installer avant de me recoucher près de Regina et de prendre quelques heures de sommeil aussi. Ma vie est plutôt pas mal en ce moment, cela à durer un an, un an à varier entre missions et vie familiale. J'étais heureuse, vraiment heureuse pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais tout ce que je désirais. C'était l'anniversaire de Regina, on avait tout préparé, tout le monde attendais avec impatience son arrivée. _

_**Cora : Mon bébé à déjà 30 ans, cela passe bien trop vite.**_

_**Emma : Oui, je me souviens encore de sa naissance, c'est bizarre de dire ça, non ?**_

_**Cora : (Sourire) Non, j'ai toujours su qu'un lien spécial vous unissez, encore plus qu'avec Henry. Il serait heureux pour vous, comme moi je le suis.**_

_**Emma : Merci Cora, je suis contente d'être là pour fêter son anniversaire cette année, je rate beaucoup de choses en partant si souvent.**_

_**Cora : Ce que tu fais est important et elle le comprend, même si tu lui manque. **_

_**Emma : Elle me manque aussi, comme Hope, Henry et le reste de la famille quand je suis loin.**_

_**Cora : Je sais, c'est bizarre elle est en retard, cela ne lui arrive jamais ?**_

_Je fronce les sourcils, s'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise avec Regina, c'est qu'elle déteste les retards. Je ne l'ai jamais vu en retard, pas une seule fois, tout mon être s'éveille et Elsa tourne la tête vers moi en même temps que Mulan._

_**Mulan : Em ?**_

_**Emma : Regina n'est jamais en retard, surveillez le manoir, je vais la chercher.**_

_**Ruby : Je viens, mon odorat va servir.**_

_**Elsa : Appelle nous au besoin, on reste là.**_

_**Cora : Je sens une présence maléfique, Zeli viens on va éclaircir tout ça ! Retrouve-là Emma !**_

_Ruby se transforme et on s'élance à travers la ville, puis la forêt. L'inquiétude me serre le cœur, pas encore, ça ne peux pas arriver encore. _

_**Mendel : (Sifflet) Je savais que tu viendrais si je m'en prenais à ta chérie, coucher le chien.**_

_Encore ce foutu sifflet, tout mon corps brûle mais pourtant j'avance vers lui, Ruby se bat avec trois autres hommes. Il siffle encore et fait claquer le fouet mais je le rattrape et lui arrache des mains, pathétique humain et leur besoin de vengeance, c'est toujours pareil avec eux. _

_**Emma : (Voix glaciale) Je vais te laisser une chance, une seule Mendel de me dire où est Regina.**_

_**Mendel : Non, le sifflet devrait fonctionner, elle m'a assurée qu'il fonctionnerait et que tu m'obéirais, alors obéis.**_

_Il siffle encore et encore, mais je continu d'avancer, je ne me rends même pas compte que le sifflet est entrain de me broyer les os et faire bouillir mon sang à force de lui résister. _

_**Emma : Où est ma femme, dernière chance Mendel ?**_

_**Mendel : (Peur) Tu ne devrais pas pouvoir tenir debout, comment tu fais ?**_

_**Emma : Ma femme Mendel, parle ou je te jure que tu va souffrir et longtemps.**_

_**Mendel : Cette enflure m'a menti, ce sifflet ne sert à rien !**_

_**Emma : Qui t'a donné ça et pourquoi ?**_

_**Mendel : J'ai étudié les personnes comme toi, je voulais m'approprier ton pouvoir, j'ai rencontré une sorcière qui te connais bien appariement, c'est elle qui t'a vendu à ton premier Maître. Après avoir tué tes parents, elle n'a pas apprécié que tu t'en sortes si bien. Les Démons doivent obéir pour l'éternité, alors comment tu fais pour résister ?**_

_**Regina : Parce qu'elle bénéficie de la protection du Clan Mills, de ma protection et toute celle de ma famille. C'est finis, tu va mourir, jamais je ne te pardonnerais de l'avoir fait tant souffrir.**_

_**Emma : Gina, tu va bien ?**_

_**Regina : (Caresse ma joue) Pourquoi tu à continué à avancer, regarde dans quel état tu es ?**_

_**Emma : Il t'a blessé ?**_

_**Regina : Non juste assommer et il n'a même pas pris la peine de m'attacher, reste-là on s'en occupe.**_

_**Emma : On ?**_

_**James : Oui on, on ne touche pas à notre famille.**_

_**Cora : Si tu me dis tout ce que tu sais sur la Sorcière, ta vie sera épargnée.**_

_**Zéléna : Mais tu souffriras quand même, décide-toi ou meures ?**_

_**Ruby : Gina elle saigne, ce n'est pas normal.**_

_En effet, mon sang ne s'arrête pas, c'est bien la première fois, je guéris vite normalement. Je tangue sur mes jambes mais reste debout, Mendel à perdu toute couleurs sur son visage et serre le sifflet dans sa main. D'un claquement de doigt Cora le récupère et Regina le détruit avec une boule de Feu, oula elle est fâchée._

_**Mendel : La sorcière s'appelle Fiona, vous la trouverez à Neverland, c'est de la où vous venais, non ? Vous n'avez aucune chance contre elle, elle possède de pouvoirs énormes et plusieurs créatures sont à son service, dont le frère jumeau de votre petite protégé.**_

_**Emma : David ...Non impossible, mon frère ne lui aurait jamais obéis, JAMAIS !**_

_**Mendel : Et comment tu crois que tu à pu te sortir de ses griffes, il lui à jurer obéissance si tu était libérais, c'était sa condition.**_

_**Emma : (Larmes) Non, tu mens...**_

_**Mendel : Je n'ai aucune intérêt à mentir sur ça, je vais peut être mourir ou croupir en prison mais j'ai réussi, tu souffre et ma vengeance est accomplie.**_

_Je pers le contrôle, mes yeux s'emplissent de noirs mais pour la première fois je reste consciente de mon état, je vais le tuer, je vais tous les tuer pour nous avoir tant fait souffrir, mon frère et moi. Mes griffes sortent, mes oreilles s'allongent, le Démon en moi hurle et d'un coup Mulan apparaît devant moi._

_**Mulan : Stop, si tu le tue, tu va rompre ta promesse encore une fois et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.**_

_**Regina : Laisse-la passer Mulan, elle ne le tuera pas. C'est moi qui vais le faire, Emma n'aura pas à briser sa promesse.**_

_Mulan se décale et Regina pose sa main sur ma joue, sans aucune peur, les autres non plus semblent ne pas avoir peur de moi et ça a le mérite de me calmer._

_**Regina : Te revoilà, je te l'ai dis on s'en occupe, tu dois te reposer, stp.**_

_**Emma : Pas tuer, nous gentils.**_

_C'est la première fois que je parle sous ma forme de Démon, c'est super difficile, voire impossible mais ça marche car Mendel et ficeler et Robin l'embraque dans sa voiture de shérif avec les autres hommes que Ruby à vaincus. Une douce caresse sur ma joue me fait tourner la tête et je tombe dans l'inconscience. J'ai réussi, j'ai gardé mon calme, je n'ai tué personne, j'ai vaincu mon Démon pour de bon cette fois-ci._

_**August : Debout Marmotte ! On à une nouvelle mission et elle va te faire plaisir.**_

_**Emma : Je suis blessée vilain, Regina dit que je dois rester coucher.**_

_**August : Regina est trop tendre avec toi, ça fait trois jours que l'attaque à eu lieu, tu es largement remise maintenant.**_

_**Emma : (Boude) Je reste avec Regina, l'autre folle pourrait envoyer d'autres personnes l'attaquer.**_

_**August : Donc ça te t'intéresse pas de libérer ton frère ?**_

_**Emma : Vous l'avez retrouvé ?**_

_**August : Alors tu te lèves ?**_

_**Emma : Ok, mais si Regina crie, je dis que c'est ta faute.**_

_**August : Ella t'a rendu toute guimauve c'est navrant. En piste, Gold nous attends au QG avec le reste de l'équipe.**_

_**Emma : Ok, laisse-moi me préparer et je te rejoins et comment tu fais pour renter comme ça partout ?**_

_**August : C'est un secret ça, aller bouge tes fesses.**_

_Arrivée au quartier général je salut tout le monde, je suis encore fatiguée mais rien d'insurmontable. Gold arrive, son air sérieux ne présage rien de bon, ça va être difficile._

_**Gold : Bien, ma mère n'est pas à prendre à la légère, cela fait des années, voire des décennies que je la traque. Mais avec les informations de Mendel on à enfin la localisation exact de son château. L'image satellite nous à montrer une vrai forteresse, même pour vous il sera difficile d'y rentrer. De plus elle à plusieurs Démons et Semi Démons comme gardes, ils sont tous lier par serment et nous attaqueront à coup sûr.**_

_**Emma : Mon frère ne me fera jamais de mal, on peut lutter contre le serment ou le sifflet, je viens de le prouver.**_

_**Mulan : Tu as faillit mourir, ton frère prendra peut être le risque, mais les autres...**_

_**Emma : Il les persuadera, si j'arrive à lui parler avant, August peux rentrer n'importe où, il me fera rentrer avant l'attaque.**_

_**Gold : C'est une bonne idée, Fiona sera déjà assez dure à arrêter.**_

_**Baielfire : Pour la bloquer, il nous faudrait plusieurs autres Sorciers ou Magiciens, mon père à une urne magique où elle peut être scellée. Vu qu'elle est Immortelle aussi, c'est la seule solution pour la vaincre.**_

_**Elsa : Je peux demander à ma mère et ma sœur de venir nous aider.**_

_**Gold : Bonne idée, Ingrid et Anna sont puissante aussi.**_

_**Emma : Ma famille voudra sûrement aider aussi.**_

_**Gold : Bien, parle-leur et dis-moi qui nous accompagne, on part demain.**_

_**Mulan : Mon frère voudra venir aussi, il pourra aider.**_

_**Gold : Philippe à du mal à se contrôler, mais je te le confie.**_

_**August : Je peux faire venir Leroy et ses frère aussi, on sera suffisant.**_

_**Gold : Bonne idée, du coup vu le trajet, on part dans trois jours, le temps de s'organiser.**_

_Une fois rentrée au Manoir, je cherche un moyen de convaincre Regina de rester là. Je pensais plus demander à James et Ruby de m'accompagner._

_**Regina : Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ?**_

_**Emma : Si je te demande de faire une chose pour moi, le feras-tu ?**_

_**Regina : Bien sûr, qu'est ce qui se passe ?**_

_**Emma : Gold à trouver Fiona, on part dans trois jours et on à besoin de renfort, je sais que tu voudras venir, mais j'aimerais que tu reste ici. **_

_**Regina : Pourquoi ?**_

_**Emma : Parce que les enfants ont besoin de toi, on ne peut pas partir toute les deux. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer ?**_

_**Regina : Je veux t'aider aussi, les enfants seront en sécurité avec ma mère.**_

_**Emma : Gina, ça risque d'être un vrai bain de sang. Fiona à peut être les moyens de me contraindre autre que le sifflet, elle pourrait m'obliger à te faire du mal.**_

_**Regina : Jamais, j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que jamais tu ne me feras du mal. Laisse-moi venir mon amour, je veux être là pour t'aider, et puis j'ai toujours voulu voir le pays de mon père.**_

_**Emma : D'accord, mais tu fais tout ce que je te dis, sans discuter, ok ?**_

_**Regina : Ok, maintenant viens manger, le repas est prêt et les enfants nous attendent.**_

_Les trois jours sont passé bien trop vite, finalement Regina et Ruby m'accompagnent, James à était charger avec Cora de protéger la famille. Hope et Henry ont eu bien du mal à nous lâcher et je soupire en pensant à tout ce qui pourrait mal se passer. Regina sentant sans doute mon trouble glisse sa main dans la mienne et je pose ma tête sur son épaule._

_**Regina : Tout se passera bien mon amour, je suis là.**_

_**Emma : Je n'aurai jamais cru revoir mon frère un jour, j'avais à peine six ans quand on a été séparé.**_

_**Regina : Combien de temps tu es resté au Monastère ?**_

_**Emma : Le premier vingt ans, après j'ai arrêté de compter, mais j'ai connu Lili environ dix ans. **_

_**Regina : Donc tu as quoi 90 ans ?**_

_**Emma : A peu près, trop veille pour toi ?**_

_**Regina : (Sourire) Jamais, depuis enfant j'ai toujours sentis ce lien entre nous. Mon père et moi on en à beaucoup parler, il disait souvent que je serai ta sauveuse, mais en réalité c'est toi qui l'es.**_

_**Emma : Je pense qu'il avait raison, tu m'as sauvé des ténèbres, je ne crois pas que j'aurai pu résister au sifflet sans ça.**_

_**Regina : Tu as toujours était plus forte que ce que tu croyais Emma, cette force te guide vers le bon chemin, je suis contente d'avoir pu aider.**_

_**Emma : Pourquoi tu n'a jamais rien dit ?**_

_**Regina : Parce que j'avais peur, puis j'ai rencontré Daniel et j'ai vraiment essayé d'y croire.**_

_**Emma : Sans moi vous auriez était heureux ?**_

_**Regina : Je l'ignore, mais avec toi je suis à ma place, donc ne pense pas à ce genre de choses.**_

_**Emma : Je suis à ma place aussi, près de toi.**_

_Elle m'embrasse et je finis par m'endormir, quelques heures plus tard je regarde le château de Fiona avec dégoût. Je me souviens de chaque jour passé dans cet enfer, la seule chose qui me permettait de tenir le coup, c'était David. Je ne me souviens pas beaucoup de mes parents, mais ils étaient gentils et savoir que c'est cette sorcière qui les à tués m'emplie de rage._

_**August : Calme toi, ce n'est pas le moment de se faire remarquer. J'ai repéré un passage, le tour de garde va changer, c'est le moment, tu auras dix minutes pas plus pour parler avec ton frère.**_

_**Emma : D'accord, ça va marcher, David va nous aider.**_

_**August : Je l'espère, ne t'en fais pas, Regina et les autres encerclent le château.**_

_**Emma : Ok, allons-y.**_

_Mon cœur décolle quand je vois enfin mon frère, il joue avec un bébé, je peux sentir la même odeur que lui, son fils._

_**David : Tu n'as rien à faire là Emma.**_

_**Emma : Je suis venu te libérer, comme les autres.**_

_**David : Tu ne le peux pas, le serment est inviolable.**_

_**Emma : Ta condition était ma libération, non ?**_

_**David : Oui ?**_

_**Emma : J'ai était vendu au Monastère bleu David, je n'ai était libre que trente ans plus tard. Elle n'a pas respecté son marché, le serment s'annule et le sifflet on peu y résister, non sans mal mais c'est possible.**_

_**David : Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?**_

_**Emma : Persuade les Démons et les Semi Démons de se battre avec nous.**_

_**David : Je vais le faire, mais tu dois emmener à l'abri les femmes et les enfants d'abord, on à tous une famille.**_

_**Emma : (Sourire) Ton fils et mignon, il a quel âge ?**_

_**David : C'est le dernier, il a un an. J'ai des jumelles de 8 ans, ma femme Snow les garde.**_

_**Emma : C'est une humaine ?**_

_**David : Non c'est un Semi Démon comme moi, on ne peut pas être avec un humain, ils sont trop fragiles et un accident est vite arrivé. Et même sans ça, ils meurent de vieillesse et nous on reste là, c'est trop dur.**_

_**Emma : Je connais un sorcier qui peut nous rendre mortel.**_

_**David : Non Emma, c'est impossible, ce Sorcier t'a menti, crois moi notre malédiction ne peux être rompu.**_

_**August : Emma, il faut y aller.**_

_**David : Revenez ici dans trois heures, j'aurais rassemblé les femmes et les enfants, une fois qu'ils seront en sécurité on pourra attaquer.**_

_Je regarde mon frère une dernière fois, et suis August, Gold m'a mentis ? August pose la main sur mon épaule et dans ces yeux je vois que mon frère à dit vrai, alors pourquoi ?_

_**August : Il pense trouver d'ici la fin de ton engagement, il n'a pas vraiment menti.**_

_**Emma : Gina m'attends pour rien ?**_

_**August : Non Emma, vous pouvez très bien être heureuses ainsi, c'est déjà le cas.**_

_**Emma : Mais elle va mourir, pendant que moi je resterai ainsi.**_

_**August : On doit se concentrer sur la mission, je te jure qu'on va trouver une solution.**_

_**Emma : D'accord.**_

_Après avoir expliqué à tout le monde le plan de David je sors prendre l'air, j'ai besoin de réfléchir au calme. J'en viens à la conclusion que je vais devoir partir, Regina mérite bien mieux, je l'ai toujours su, mais j'avais espoir de pouvoir lui donner ce qu'il lui fallait._

_**Elsa : Tu broie du noir ?**_

_**Emma : Oui, je pensais pouvoir vivre normalement un jour.**_

_**Elsa : Tu vis normalement Em, tu n'as jamais pensé que peut être l'inverse était possible ?**_

_**Emma : Non, je ne transformerais pas Regina en monstre, juste pour la garder près de moi. La condamnant à voir disparaître sa famille, son fils...non je ne peux pas faire ça.**_

_**Elsa : C'est là où on voit que ton côté humain à pris complètement le dessus, Mulan à partager son immortalité avec moi, juste pour me garder près d'elle.**_

_**Emma : (Sourire) Je savais que vous sortiez ensemble, mais je connais Regina, elle est comme Lili sur cela, elle ne supporterait pas cette vie.**_

_**Elsa : Tu n'en sais rien et elle devrait avoir le choix, parle lui, ne prend pas de décision sans le faire, promets-le ?**_

_**Emma : D'accord, promis.**_

_**Baielfire : Les filles, c'est l'heure.**_

_Je rejoins Regina, elle à refuser de me quitter et on grimpe les marches en silence, les Gardes semble avoir disparu, mon frère à fait du bon travail. On confie le groupe de femmes et des enfants à Neal, Anna et Ingrid et on poursuit notre chemin._

_**David : Tous ont accepté, Fiona est vraiment très puissante, lutter contre le sifflet va nous pomper toute notre énergie, on ne pourra pas vous aider.**_

_**Regina : Ne vous en faites pas, je ne compte pas la laisser utiliser le sifflet, je ne veux pas qu'Emma soit blessée plus que de raison.**_

_**David : Tu porte l'odeur de ma sœur, tu es son Maître ?**_

_**Emma : C'est ma femme, je t'expliquerai plus tard.**_

_Regina sourit, je la regarde avec interrogation mais elle se contente de sourire encore plus fort, bizarre. Arrivée dans une autre salle je repère sans mal Fiona qui joue avec un Démon, je le connais, Gidéon. Tout les Magiciens et Sorcière s'éparpillent et elle siffle, seulement je ne ressens aucun douleurs. Alors que mon frère et les autres se sont immobilisés._

_**Fiona : J'aurai dû te tuer à l'époque, c'est une erreur que je ne referais pas, Gidéon tue-là.**_

_**Gidéon : (Lutte) Non, c'est mon amie, non.**_

_**Fiona : (Siffle) David, Bastien, Carl tuez-les, c'est un ordre.**_

_**David : (Douleur) On ne bougera pas, vous avez mentit, mon serment n'est plus.**_

_**Fiona : Mais les autres sont encore sous serment, alors obéissez ou mourait.**_

_**Gidéon : Emma, je ne sais pas quel est ton plan, mais dépêche-toi, on ne pourra pas résister longtemps.**_

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le sifflet ne marche pas, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre et fonce sur la sorcière, les autres récitent l'incantation, bien, il me faut juste l'occuper._

_**Fiona : Comment tu arrives à résister au sifflet, aucun Démons ne le peut.**_

_**Emma : Je ne suis pas un Démon, je ne le suis plus depuis longtemps.**_

_**Fiona : Ces Bohémiens, que t'ont-ils fait ?**_

_**Emma : Ils m'ont aimé, c'est une chose que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.**_

_**Fiona : De la faiblesse, regarde-moi tuer tout le monde dans ce cas.**_

_**Regina : (Lance des boules de feu) Vous allez regretter d'avoir fait souffrir Emma, je vais vous arrêter.**_

_Gidéon et les autres sont immobilisés par Elsa, et le combat continu. Longtemps, et j'arrive à briser son sifflet. Mon frère se redresse aussitôt et fonce nous aider. Gidéon suit de près pendant que les autres s'occupent d'aider avec les Gardes. Regina commence à s'épuiser, utiliser autant de pouvoir n'est pas dans ses habitudes et je me place devant elle._

_**Emma : Recule, on va la finir, rejoint Ruby et August.**_

_**Regina : Non je reste avec toi.**_

_**Emma : Gina, obéis tu as promis.**_

_Elle pose sa main sur ma joue et je l'embrasse doucement, je la propulse dans les bras d'August et me transforme complètement, mais encore une fois, je reste consciente._

_**Fiona : J'ai compris, tu as activé ton pouvoir d'Alpha, après tout ta mère était une Reine chez les Démons. Tu es née la première, voila pourquoi David est plus facile à manipulé. Je vais tellement m'enrichir avec toi, je t'ai dressé une fois, je recommencerai.**_

_**Emma : GOLD !**_

_**Gold : C'est finit mère, tu ne feras plus jamais de mal. MAINTENANT !**_

_On s'écarte d'un bond et un tourbillon de magie entoure Fiona qui hurle des malédictions à tout va, mais rien n'y fait et d'un coup le silence envahit la pièce. Je reprends forme humaine et je remarque que tout les Démons et les Semis Démons sont a genoux devant moi, mon frère compris._

_**Regina : Il va falloir que je t'apelle Princesse maintenant ?**_

_**Ruby : (Pouffe de rire) Majesté ?**_

_**August : Votre Altesse ?**_

_**Mulan : (Sourire) Alors ?**_

_**Emma : (Sourire) Juste Emma, relevez vous svp et ne vous avisez plus de refaire un truc pareil.**_

_**(Rires)**_

_Mon frère me prend dans ses bras et je le serre contre moi fortement, Gidéon suit de près et Regina viens se coller dans mes bras en souriant._

_**Regina : Alors comme ça je suis ta femme ?**_

_**Emma : Quoi ?**_

_**Regina : (Embrasse) Je t'aime, ne pense même pas à me laisser, c'est compris ?**_

_**Emma : Oui.**_

_Trois jours plus tard j'étais dans le bureau de Fiona, je chercher des informations sur ma famille sur le pouvoir d'Alpha et tout le reste mais c'était laborieux._

_**Gold : J'ai un parchemin qui parle du pouvoir de l'Alpha, tu peux choisir en faite. Tu l'as fait inconsciemment, tu à garder tes pouvoirs de Démon, tout en enlevant ton immortalité, c'est pour ça que tu saignais autant quand Mendel à attaquer. **_

_**Emma : Je suis donc mortelle ? Je vais vieillir en même temps que Gina et mourir ?**_

_**Gold : Si tel est ton souhait, oui.**_

_**Emma : Je veux juste être avec elle.**_

_**Regina : Mais tu l'est déjà mon amour. Gold, Baie vous demande.**_

_**Gold : Très bien, à plus tard.**_

_Regina viens s'asseoir sur mes jambes et m'embrasse doucement, je soupire de contentement et la serre contre moi._

_**Emma : Alors ça te dit de passer ta vie avec moi ?**_

_**Regina : (Sourire) Oui.**_

_Un an plus tard..._

_Le mariage c'est chouette, surtout quand c'est toi qui te marie. Je danser avec Regina au milieu de notre jardin, Hope et Henry ont sauté partout et se sont écroulé de fatigue depuis longtemps. Les derniers invités étaient partis également et je profite de ce moment avec ma femme en silence. Mulan et Elsa se sont marié aussi, Ruby et Dorothy ont adopté deux petit orphelins, j'avais aussi décidé de rester dans l'équipe de Gold pour aider._

_**Regina : Je ne tiens plus debout Em.**_

_**Emma : (Porte) Voilà, c'est toi la Princesse comme ça.**_

_**Regina : (Embrasse) Tu es heureuse ?**_

_**Emma : Oui car je suis près de toi, et toi ?**_

_**Regina : Je le suis car tu es près de moi, allons nous coucher mon amour.**_

_**Emma : Tu es sûre, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser dormir tu sais.**_

_**Regina : (Grand sourire) Ah non ?**_

_Je rigole quand elle m'embrasse passionnément et je grimpe les marches limite en courant. Ce qui l'a fait exploser de rire, et moi de bonheur. Voila tout est parfait, vraiment parfait._

_Trois ans plus tard..._

_**Kyle : Ma DEBOUT ! C'est noël et il y a plein de cadeau partout, aller debout, debout, maman toi aussi, aller !**_

_**Emma : (Attrape Kyle et le plaque contre le lit en le chatouillant) Dis donc petit monstre, c'est une façon de réveiller ses mères ?**_

_**Regina : Laisse-le respirer mon amour, il va se faire pipi dessus si tu continue.**_

_**Henry : Ma, Kyle nous à sauté dessus.**_

_**Hope : Je propose comme punition une attaque de chatouilles.**_

_**Kyle : Maman au secours...**_

_**Regina : (Protège Kyle) Laissez mon bébé tranquille bande de vilains.**_

_**Emma : Bon les enfants votre mère à choisis son camp, on fait quoi ?**_

_**Henry : On attaquueeee !**_

_Je plaque Regina sur le lit pour la torturer, Hope et Henry s'occupent de Kyle qui pleure de rire. Kyle est arrivée dans nos vie il y a deux ans, renforçant notre bonheur déjà pourtant si grand. On finit par se lever et après avoir mis la table, j'enlace ma femme par derrière lui volant un baiser, elle fait des pancakes, miam._

_**Regina : Ton frère arrive quand déjà ?**_

_**Emma : Il sera là pour midi, comme tout le monde.**_

_**Regina : Parfait, cette année la famille est au complet.**_

_**Emma : (Sourire) Oui, je t'aime.**_

_**Regina : J'espère bien, installe-toi avec les enfants, j'arrive tout de suite.**_

_**Emma : (Enfouie mon nez dans son cou) Humm non, je n'ai pas eu mon bisou.**_

_**Regina : (Se retourne et m'embrasse) Gamine, file maintenant.**_

_**Emma : Humm… non, encore, tu ne t'es pas appliquée...**_

_Elle sourit encore plus fort et m'embrasse passionnément..._

_**Hope : Beurk, y a des chambre pour ça, on à faim nous...**_

_**Emma : (Grogne) On arrive, tu as un timing pourrie, fille indigne.**_

_**Hope : (Sourire) Mais oui, je sauve maman de tes griffes c'est tout.**_

_**Regina : Merci ma puce. Tiens, emmène déjà ça, je m'occupe de ta mère.**_

_**Emma : Et mais de quel côté tu es, toi ?**_

_Noël est devenu ma fête préféré car toute ma famille est réunis ce jour là, et elle c'était drôlement agrandit avec David et Gidéon mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre. Les enfants ouvraient les cadeaux en rigolant, sous le regard tendre de leurs parents, voilà, ma vie est parfaite et j'ai prouvé à tous qu'un Démon peut aimer. Regina vient m'enlacer par derrière et je soupire de contentement, ma vie est vraiment parfaite._

_**FIN**_


End file.
